Dragonball Z: Life is Different
by LaMuertaNegras7
Summary: What would happen if Goten's life was different and has to deal with his abusive mother until things change maybe for the better or for the worst.
1. Where it all Started

I came up with this idea while I was watching the Dragonball series and I thought "What would happen" if Goten's life was different. I made it so that Gohan left his house and lives with Bulma because of his abusive mother and Goten is forced to stay with his mother. I read a story on fanfiction about a similar situation that I'm gonna write.

The story takes place before Goku comes back after being gone for 7yrs after the Cell Games and before the start of the tournament saga. For the record, there is no Great Saiyanman Saga.

Warning: This story contains child abuse. If anyone has a problem, then don't read or comment with flames because it won't change anything.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The day is shining bright today and not a single cloud in the sky. Everyone is enjoying the day, especially to a certain black hair child. Goten is sitting under a tree looking at the fish jumping out of the water. Goten sat there wearing a white muscle shirt, black sweats with a purple belt tired around his waist, white socks, & black training shoes with dark blue shin guards. Things haven't been good to Goten lately because of his mom, but he's managing.

Goten managed to convince his mom to let him go outside and gets some air and came to a place where Gohan use to take him before the incident happened. Goten liked this place because it was a peaceful place for him to relax and train every now and then. Goten would of trained today, but he got a terrible beating from his mother yesterday from staying out late, so he's all sore and the bruises on his arms prevent him from even firing a ki blast.

Goten has no idea why his mother decided to be like this to him and Gohan, but from what he was told by Gohan, she started to act this before the Cell games 7yrs ago. All he wanted was things to change for the better, but he knows that is not gonna happen without help, but maybe tomorrow at the world martial arts tournament is a sign for something different. Earlier today while playing outside, Goten got a mental message from his father.

-Flashback begins-

 _Goten was walking to the river to get away from everything back at home. Goten was almost there until he heard a voice from out of nowhere._

 _"_ _Hey there little guy. Where are you going in such a rush?" said a voice._

 _"_ _Who said that?" said Goten while looking around to see if anyone is around._

 _"_ _It's ok. No need to worry Goten."_

 _"_ _How do you know my name?"_

 _"_ _Gohan told me about you and I can't wait to see you tomorrow."_

 _"_ _Gohan? Wait, are you my Dad?"_

 _"_ _Of course I am. I wouldn't be anyone else now can I."_

 _"_ _Really. Where are you?"_

 _"_ _I'm still in the otherworld."_

 _"_ _Other what?"_

 _"_ _Doesn't matter now. I wanted to tell you that I'm coming back for a whole day. I'll be back tomorrow and I'm gonna compete in the World Martial Art tournament. You should compete as well."_

 _"_ _Idk. I haven't trained in a while. I don't think I'll be much of a fighter." Said Goten with a sad look on his face._

 _"_ _None sense. You will do fine. This is just gonna be for fun."_

 _"_ _Ok. Then I'll compete Dad and I'm gonna show you what I can do."_

 _"_ _That's the spirit. I already told everyone else and they will meet us there at the World Martial Arts stadium. So rest up Goten and I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _"_ _Ok. Bye Dad._

-Flashback ended-

Goten was happy that he will get to see his Dad tomorrow, but he is afraid that he will mess up bad infront of everyone. He's only been fighting for 3months and Trunks hasn't been over for weeks, so training has been difficult. Hopefully things don't get ruff tomorrow for Goten.

While Goten was looking out at the river, Chi-Chi came out from behind the tree and looked down at Goten with a glare. Goten jumped up to his feet when his mother popped out from behind the tree.

"GOTEN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I MADE DINNER ALONG TIME AGO AND YOU HAVEN'T RETURNED BACK HOME. YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN WE GET HOME. Shouted Chi-Chi.

"But mom, you said I can play outside until the sun starts to set and it hasn't set yet." said Goten with a sad face.

"It doesn't matter now. I decided I wanted you home now, so let's go." Demanded Chi-Chi.

"But Mom. I want to stay out lon-"

Goten words were cut short when Chi-Chi slapped Goten in the face. Goten started to tear up and held his left cheek.

"Don't talk back to me. When I want you home, you listen to me and don't argue. Now come on." Said Chi-Chi as she grabbed Goten's right ear and she dragged him back home.

10mins later…

Both Chi-Chi and Goten got home and Chi-Chi let go of Goten and Goten just went into the kitchen and ate the food that Chi-Chi made while Chi-Chi grabbed a bottle and went into her room. Goten finished his food and went to the bathroom to take a bath before he goes to bed.

It is night time and Goten already changed into his blue pajamas and went to bed. Goten couldn't wait for tomorrow to come because he gets to see his brother, his best friend, and his Dad. He's heard stories about his father before as bedtime stories, but it would be good to see him in person. After a while, Goten fell asleep on top of the covers with his limps spread across the bed (like a star).

2hours later…

It is midnight and Goten is still fast asleep, still the same as when he passed out, but then a loud slam echoed through his room. Goten woke up and saw his mother standing at the doorway and by the look of it, it looked like she's been drinking a little too much. Chi-Chi walked up to Goten's bed and the look on her face doesn't show something good is gonna happen. Goten sat up on his bed while rubbing his eyes, so he could get a better view of the room. Before Goten could say anything, Chi-Chi grabbed the collar of Goten's shirt and lifted him up in the air, which freaked Goten out.

"Mom. What is going on?"

"Don't think I forgot about you disobeying me earlier today. And also, I heard from Bulma that your Dad is coming back for one day and he is gonna compete in the world martial art tournament tomorrow." Yelled Chi-Chi.

"Yeah and I am gonna compete as well. If that's ok?"

"I would say no, but why not. You can compete and you can earn me some money."

"I don't know if I can win, but I'm mostly doing it to meet Dad."

"Well now you are gonna compete and win that prize money for me and if you don't than you are gonna be punished."

"I don't want to be punished. I just want to play in this tournament and I don't care about winning or losing.

Chi-Chi responded by throwing Goten to the floor.

"You better rethink that because you are the only one to win that money for me and I don't want to keep living like this. I want to live in a big house and not in a dump like this house."

"I like everything the way it is. I just want my daddy and brother to come back and make things better again." Said Goten as he is getting up from the floor.

"Well it won't. Get use to that." Replied Chi-Chi.

"Yes it will and just because you said it, doesn't mean you are right." Said Goten with a snappy attitude.

Goten regret snapping at his mother because the moment he said that, Chi-Chi got furious. Goten knew what was gonna happen, so he tried to run passed his mother and avoid another beating, but his mother managed to grab the back of his shirt and drag Goten to his bed.

Chi-Chi brought Goten to the side of his bed and made him go down to both his knee and lean on the bed facing away from his mother. Chi-Chi than grabbed Goten's pajama shirt and ripped it off his body and threw it across the room. Than Chi-Chi pulled out a thin wire cord from behind her back and started to hit Goten's back multiple times. Each hit made Goten cry even more and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make his mother stop.

Chi-Chi stopped after a while and walked out of Goten's room without saying anything leaving Goten in pain. Goten tried hard to hold back tear in order for the pain to stop faster, but all the pain did was knock Goten out and he passed out on the floor.

* * *

The story may have been a dark start, but things will start to change for Goten. Also, I will probably have some background story on why things lead to this and maybe the story to continue on after the tournament.

Review


	2. Tournament Time

**Chapter 2**

The day of the World Martial Arts Tournament has come and everyone around the world is ready to see some great matches and others are ready to prove who is the best in the world.

It is 11am and everyone is ready for the day except for one sleeping kid. Goten, who is still passed out on the floor managed to open his eyes and slowly get up from the cold, hard, and blooded ground. Goten's was aching with every move he made because of the beating he received from his mother last night. As Goten got up to his feet, Chi-Chi entered Goten's room all dressed up in her yellow dress.

"What are you doing still dressed like that? Your suppose to be dressed already. Bulma is coming to pick us up for the tournament here in a little bit. Unless you plan on going like that." Yelled Chi-Chi.

"No. I'll change now." Replied Goten.

"Ok. Well hurry it up then." Said Chi-Chi as she exited out of the room.

Goten walked painfully over to the bathroom to clean off the blood off his back and walked back to his room. Goten then walked over to his nightstand and pulled a blue and orange gi out of his nightstand and stripped down to his tighty whities and put it on. Once Goten finished getting ready, Goten walked to the living room and waited for Bulma to arrive.

20mins later…

Bulma arrived at the dome house and both Chi-Chi and Goten entered the ship and they left. Goten sat next to Trunks and started to talk like the old times, also while trying to avoid talking about what's been happening since they last met.

30mins later…

Everyone arrived at the island and was walking towards the front to sign in. They got to the check-in station and Trunks & Goten decided to go and sign in right away, so they approach the people behind the table.

"Alright another pair for the Junior Division." Said the guy behind the table.

"What!? Just great, their putting us with the little kids Goten." Said Trunks as he turned to Goten.

"That's bad. _That's good to hear. At least I don't have to face the adults. I really didn't want to face the adults and lose right away."_ Thought Goten as he was lost in his mind.

"Ah. Goten. Are you in there?"

"Huh. Yeah Trunks."

"I said, I guess we will just have to entertain ourselves with the other kids until we face each other in the finals."

Everyone else signed up and started to head to the changing room. Along the way, they ran into Gohan, Videl, and Piccolo, who are standing underneath a tree talking to each other. Everyone walked up to them and they started talking like the good old days until Goku arrives. Goten's day was starting to get better since he saw his brother and he would be battling his best friend in the Junior Division. What more can he ask for since this is a good thing for him.

Then out of nowhere, two figures appeared infront of the group. One figure is a small lady who has pink hair sitting on a crystal ball mid-air and is wearing a black witch outfit and another figure is a tall man who has black spiky hair, has a halo above his head, and is wearing an orange and dark blue gi.

Everyone turned to see the two figures and instantly they knew who it was and they started to get tears of joy.

"Hey Guys. I'm back." Said the man with a smile.

"GOKU!" Yelled everyone.

With that said, almost everyone ran to Goku and hug him all happy to see their friend that they haven't seen in 7yrs is back. Goten stood next to Trunks under the tree just staring at his father. Goku looked around and saw Goten under the tree and when Goten saw that his father was looking at him, he looked down at the ground. Goku asked everyone to move to the side and he walked all the way to Goten. Goku then kneeled down to Goten's level.

"Hey Goten." Said Goku.

Goten just looked up at his father with tears in his eyes.

"What's the matter Goten?"

Goten still didn't say anything, but he ran into his father arms and hugged him tight. Everyone was happy to see the two sons meeting for the first time, but they had to ruin the reunion because they need to hurry to change before they start the Youth Division. Goku picked up Goten and put him on his right shoulder and everyone went to the changing room.

Everyone who is participating in the tournament went into the changing room, except Goten and Goku, who were already dressed up to compete and they just stayed outside in the hallway and they just talked. In Goten's mind, talking to his Dad made him feel great because he never had anyone to talk to except for Trunks (if he came over) and his mother, but all she does is hit him. Also, while talking to his Dad, he tried to avoid telling his Dad on what has been going on up till this point at home and what his mom has been doing to him because he wants this day to be good instead it leading to more trouble, even though his back and his arms are so sore.

Everyone came out of the changing room and everyone headed out to the fighter area (a/n: I don't know what you call it, but it's an area where all the fighters wait before they bring out the punching machine.). Everyone got to the area and look to see that their was a lot of people competing to fight and by the looks of it, there isn't any competition. Goten looked around and saw a guy that looked familiar. He was looking the other way and didn't even know that the Z fighters arrived. The guy was wearing a black karate outfit with red sweatbands and belt, and black boots with red laces. Goten just stared at him thinking of the last time he saw the guy.

 **Flashback**

 _The flashback takes place six-months ago before the tournament and Goten, who is wearing his blue pajama is in his room playing with his hot wheel's track set._

 _Goten was outside playing with the animals this morning and when he came back home, he saw his mother with a guy on the couch, drinking. The guy is like 6.5ft tall with black short hair wearing a blue plaid shirt with a black shirt underneath, blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots. Both Chi-Chi and the Guy didn't say anything when Goten entered through the front door, but they knew he was there. Goten just went to his room and let them have their time together._

 _Anyway, Goten was playing with his toys and then the Guy opens the door with a beer in his hand and he couldn't even stand so he was leading on the doorway._

 _"_ _Hello sir. Are you ok?" said Goten as he looked up at the guy._

 _"_ _Ye.. I'm fine. I came in here because I thought it was your mom's room, but I guess not."_

 _"_ _Let me help you out." Said Goten as he stood up and went up to the guy._

 _When Goten touched his arm, the guy moved his arm and looked at Goten with a little bit of anger._

 _"_ _Hey! I can find my way around." Yelled the Guy_

 _"_ _Sorry. It just looked like you are having a hard time standing up. Did you hurt yourself?"_

 _"_ _Naw. I don't get hurt. I just had too much alcohol that's all."_

 _"_ _What's that?"_

 _"_ _It's this."_

 _The guy threw the rest of his alcohol in Goten's face. Their wasn't much alcohol left in the bottle, it was like one drink left. Goten stumbled back and used the front of his shirt to wipe the alcohol off his face._

 _"_ _What was that for?" said Goten._

 _"_ _You were starting to get on my nerve. You're lucky I didn't hit you."_

 _"_ _But I didn't do anything to you. I was helping you out. You don't have to be mean about it."_

 _The Guy was starting to get annoyed with Goten and his complaining._

 _"_ _You want mean; I'll show you mean!"_

 _Goten knew what was gonna happen, so he tried to run to the other side of his room, but the guy managed to grab the back of Goten's shirt. Goten started to freak out because he wasn't moving so he unbutton the front of his shirt and he was free. The Guy fell backwards into the hallway and Goten decided to use the opportunity and run out of his room to find a hiding spot until The Guy decides to give up and go to bed._

 _Goten managed to get passed him, but he grabbed Goten's leg and started to pull Goten towards him. Goten struggled to get free, but he has no luck so he had tried putting more effort into getting free without hurting him. Goten struggled harder until the Guy's grip was almost broken, but still had a grip on his pajama pants, so Goten had no choice to take off his pants. Goten striped down to his tighty whities and he ran to the living room and hid under the couch. The Guy entered the living room and Goten tried his best to stay quiet, but the Guy manage to get grab Goten's legs and pulled him out from under the couch._

 _"_ _Found you, you brat!" yelled the Guy as he's pulling Goten out from under the couch._

 _"_ _AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Goten._

 **Flashback Ended**

Goten closed his eyes and looked away in horror trying to forget what happened next after he found him. What happened was something that he wished he could forget, but he can't because that was the worst experience he has ever went through and no one was there to help him.

"Hey Goten. What's the matter?" said Goku as he lowered himself to check on Goten.

"Nothing daddy. I'm fine." Replied Goten as he put on a fake smile on his face.

"Ok because this is a special day and we don't need anything to ruin it, now do we?"

"No way."

"That's the spirit."

* * *

Review


	3. Intensity Increases

**Chapter 3**

So far so good as the day of the 25th world martial tournament is still in progress. Almost all the Z fighters are waiting in the preliminaries ground area and everyone is waiting for the punching machine. Everyone doesn't know what they were talking about, but they are in for something, except the kids, who were called to follow one of the staff members because the kid's division is first. Krillan wished both Trunks & Goten good luck as they went to follow him and Trunks was upset, but he began to think, this could be good because he is gonna face his friend in the finals.

Trunks turned around to look at Goten, but the look on his face wasn't happiness that Trunks knows Goten always has, he has a look like he just witnessed something terrible. Goten wasn't paying any attention, he was looking at the ground while walking, but he snapped into reality when he accidently ran into Trunks.

"Goten. Are you ok?" said Trunks.

"Yeah. I am. Really." Replied Goten while putting on a fake smile.

"Somethings wrong because no one runs into other people unless their was something bothering them."

Goten's face reaction changed from fake happiness to shock and sadness because he might have to tell Trunks what has been bothering him. Goten just stayed quiet for a while to think of a good reason and avoid the true reason.

"I was just thinking about my dad."

"What for? He seems like a nice guy and from what I saw, you were really happy to see him."

"I am, but I was…I was just worried if I make a complete fool of myself when fighting out there." Replied Goten.

"I don't know why your worried, you will do ok until you get to the finals because you are gonna be put through the ringer when you face me."

Hearing that response from Trunks did make him feel less stressed, but he still has a problem. Goten was worried about his performance, but he was worried about losing because he would have to deal with his mother afterwards and he knows, it's not gonna be pretty. Talking about one problem also did make him feel happy because he is gonna have fun out there with his best friend and he will try really hard to show his father and his friend that he is stronger than he looks.

"Your right. Let's have some fun out there."

"That's the spirit. Let's go."

All the young participates arrived at the waiting area and they started with two other kids. Goten and Trunks went to a corner and waited for their turn. A couple of kids already went and perform and they didn't really put much of a fight according to the audience. Match #5 is over and now it's Trunk's turn to fight and he is gonna face Idasa, who was talking smack to Trunks earlier, but all Trunks did was respond back to him saying he is gonna lose or something; Goten wasn't paying attention. Trunks walked out to the ring along with Idasa and Goten decided to watch Trunks's fight to get his head out of the clouds sort of speak.

Trunks and Idasa walked to the middle of the ring and waited for their que to fight and Goten just stayed by the entrance.

"Standing to my left is 8yr old Trunks and to my right is 15yr old Idasa. Now let the match BEGIN!" said the Announcer.

The match began with Idasa approaching Trunks and was going for a right cross, but before he could do that, Trunks swept his legs and kicked him in the air. Idasa landed on the side of his face, which knocked him out instantly. Trunks just started walking back towards the room where the other contenders were at.

"This young man is out cold. The winner of this match is Trunks."

"See this is why I wanted to fight with the adults." Said Trunks as he stopped infront of Goten near by the entrance way.

Goten just shook his head in agreement even though that's not what he really feels. Both kids walked back inside the waiting room and had to wait because the officials had to carry the unconscious Idasa to the infirmary. Goten was getting nervous because he was told that he would be fighting next against Ikose, Idasa's brother.

20 mins later, the officials had finished taking Idasa to the infirmary and now it's time to get the next match underway.

"Ok now that we got the young child to the infirmary, we can now start our next match. Fighting next is 14yr old Ikose and 7yr old Goten. Said the Announcer.

Ikose and Goten both were walking to the ring and Ikose was ready to give Goten a humiliating defeat, but Goten was still super nervous. This is gonna be Goten's first official match and also his first time fighting infront of everyone, minus Trunks.

"What's the matter, you look all nervous." Said Ikose all rudely.

Goten just looked down at the ground with a sad look on his face because he knows it's true.

"YOU CAN DO IT GOTEN!" yelled a familiar voice.

Goten lifted his head and looked in the direction of the voice and he saw that it was his dad, who was standing high in the audience. Goten's face turned red with embarrassment, but he kept on walking to the ring. Both Goten and Ikose got to the center of the ring and Ikose got into his fighting stance while Goten just stood there still.

"Now let the match BEGIN." Said the announcer.

With that said, Ikose decided to throw a right punch at Goten, but Goten was so scared that he dropped to his knees and cover his eyes. Ikose fell down to the ground and shot back up angrily.

"Hey are you gonna fight or just stay on the ground and cry like a baby!?" yelled Ikose.

Goten snapped out of it and he looked up and saw his mother sitting in the stands all mad. Goten stood back up and turned around to face Ikose. Goten got into his fighting stance and Ikose just swung again at Goten. Goten freaked out again and he closed his eyes, but he swung his right fist and it connected with Ikose's face, knocking him out instantly.

"Your winner by knockout is GOTEN!"

Goten opened his eyes and saw that he won his first match. The crowd cheered and Goten got embarrassed, but he took a bow and walked back into the waiting room. Goten approached Trunks, who was sitting on the ground.

"Way to go Goten. You could of done that without acting that your scared. We both know that no one can beat us in this kind of tournament." Said Trunks.

"Yeah I know just wanted to have a little fun" _'Even though fighting scares me considering that my mom makes me fight for everything. Even getting a toy is painful to ask for."_

"Well I guess I'll do the same considering that this is starting to get boring." Replied Trunks.

"SINCE WE HAVE TO TAKE THIS BOY ALSO TO THE INFIRMARY, WE ARE GONNA TAKE A SHORT BREAK." Shouted the announcer.

"O great. I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Trunks left the room and Goten just went to the corner and sat down.

 _'_ _Great. I can tell that I'm gonna get a beating after this for being a baby and embarrassing my family. Hopefully mom thinks different after I this tournament.'_ Thought Goten.

* * *

Review


	4. Goten vs Trunks 1

**Chapter 4**

* * *

I know I haven't said this in a while or probably haven't yet, but I appreciate the followers and everything. I may have promised to upload another chapter, but I forgot everything about my account. I found my memo journal and I remember the account info.

Also, this story will start to make sense on what happened while Goku was in other world and maybe in the end, I'll continue from there or so, I don't know yet, but I'll decide as I post the future chapters.

* * *

The rest of the Junior Division tournament went by pretty quick with both Goten and Trunks taking out their opponents, all the way to the finals.

"WELL I DIDN'T EXPECT TO SEE A LOT OF KIDS ENDING UP IN THE INFIRMARY, BUT IT'S A LOT BETTER THAN LAST TIME I GUESS. NOW BEFORE WE START OUR TOURNAMENT FINALS. WE'LL HAVE A SHORT BREAK BEFORE WE GET UNDERWAY." Announced the announcer.

Both Goten and Trunks heard that from their spot.

"Well it's time for some real fun Goten. Let's put on a good show." Said Trunks, who began to stretch.

"Y…yeah." Said Goten, who also started to stretch as well.

"ALREADY NOW WE SHALL BEGIN OUR JUNIOR DIVISION FINALS." Announced the announcer.

"Alright Goten. Let's go." Said Trunks.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Both Trunks and Goten walked down to the ring

"ALRIGHT LET'S GO GOTEN & TRUNKS!" Shouted Goku from the stands.

"TRY NOT TO HURT EACH OTHER TOO BAD!" Shouted Krillan also from the stands.

Both kids heard their shouting and Trunks just smiled, but Goten started to get nervous again because of the fact that he didn't really noticed everyone up in the stands before, mostly because he was focused on either his opponent, his mother, or the ground.

Both Trunks and Goten got to the center of the ring.

"NOW WE ALREADY KNOW THESE KIDS, BUT THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW, THESE TWO KIDS HAVE SPEND TIME TOGETHER BEFORE TRAINING IN THE WOOD FOR THIS EXACT REASON. THEY HAVE BEEN DOING GOOD SO FAR AND NOW LET'S SEE WHO IS GONNA BY THE NEXT JUNIOR DIVISION CHAMPION." Announced the announcer.

With that said, both Trunks and Goten went in the opposite directions of each other and got into their fighting stances.

"Remember this Goten, I'm not going easy on you. I'm going for the win."

"I don't think so because I'm gonna win." Replied Goten.

"NOW LET'S LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" Shouted the Announcer.

With that said, Trunks decided to throw the first move by flying towards Goten, who decided to do it as well. Both threw an attack and both collided with their left forearms. They broke up the collision and both did a flip in the air backwards. Trunks then jumped in the air and fly down at Goten with his left foot sticking out. Goten waited and when Trunks was close enough, Goten dodged his kick and swung at Trunks with his right hand, but Trunks disappeared.

Goten looked around trying to look for Trunks, but before he could locate Trunks, he kicked Goten in his back and Goten went flying and landed on the floor. Goten got back up and looked at Trunks with an angry look. Goten got up and flew towards Trunks, who also did the same thing and both threw a punch, which both connected with each other's faces. Both threw some strikes at each other, which were blocked by each other.

Trunks decide to ducked one of Goten's punches and delivered a straight left punch to Goten, which connected to his stomach. Goten hunched over in pain and walked a few steps back. Trunks took the opportunity and punched Goten in the face and Goten went flying in the air and was about to land face first on the ground, but Goten came to and disappeared.

Trunks looked around and he fired a ki blast right behind him where Goten reappeared. Goten freaked out and he was barely able to block the ki blast with his arms.

"Hey Goten. What are you doing? Is this your way of having fun?" yelled Trunks.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm having fun. _Not really, I'm almost at my limit. Also these hits are not doing good for me._ "

"So you're just messing with me. Well I've been holding back and I'm gonna turn it up a notch." Replied Trunks.

Trunks then disappeared and reappeared above Goten and threw a kick at his face, but Goten caught his foot and he swung his fist at Trunks, but Trunks caught his fist and he used his other leg to knee Goten in the face. Goten fell down to the ground while holding his cheek and Trunks landed far away from Goten.

"Well if you are gonna keep messing with me. Then let's see if you will mess with me after this." Said Trunks, who is charging his ki blast with both his hands.

Goten got up and he was so frightened that he couldn't move, but in a way, he wanted to see how he can handle the blast.

"Ready. Well here it comes. DOUBLE BUSTER!" yelled Trunks.

 **Back at the stands….**

"What is Trunks think he's doing. Goten can't withstand that blast and he can't dodge it in time either." Yelled Gohan from the stands.

"I don't know about that Gohan. For some reason, it looks like Goten is gonna take that head on, so maybe Goten has a plan for that attack." Replied Goku.

 **Back to the ring….**

Trunks fired his blast at Goten

Goten just stood there looking at it and then a flashback hit him.

 **Flashback**

 _The flashback takes place two months ago before the tournament. Goten was outside in his gi training with mother. Chi-Chi wanted to get some exercise and she thought Goten needed to train with her so she can a worthy sparring partner._

 _"_ _Come on you. Stop moving and start throw some punches." Yelled Chi-Chi._

 _Goten was dodging his mother's attacks and by the look of it, he was scared because of how his mother can get when she is fighting. Goten had fought before against Trunks, but that went well compared to this._

 _Goten kept dodging his mother's attacks and was scooting back until he hit a tree. Goten was trapped. Goten looked up and saw his mother in the air ready to land a kick to Goten. Goten was scared at the fact that he knew his mother wouldn't hold back, so Goten just closed his eyes and prepared for the worse._

 _Chi-Chi was mere inches to kick Goten. Then suddenly, Goten opened up his eyes with a serious look and the rest went blank…._

 **Flashback Ended**

Goten couldn't remember what happened after that and he has no reason why that came up, but all he does know is that he needs to act up before that blasts does something bad. Goten got into his defensive stance and lifted his hands up, ready to block the attack. The blast connected and Goten managed to hold back the attack, but is struggling to keep it from hitting him. Goten started to struggle with the blast and the blast was starting to push Goten backwards.

 **In the crowd…**

"COME ON GOTEN. STOP HOLDING BACK. I KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT. DID YOU FORGET WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU LOSE!" shouted Chi-Chi.

 **Back in the ring…**

Goten heard the words from his mother and he was a little freaked out, but then his reaction changed to sort of an angry serious look. Trunks and the Z-Fighters sensed something weird going on with Goten because his power started to increase dramatically. The other weird thing about it is that, his power kept on increasing. Goten's white aura began to surround him and the weird feel also began to spiral around.

 **Back in the stands…**

"What is Goten doing? His energy keeps increasing. It doesn't look like he doesn't know how to control it." Said Gohan.

"I don't know. He looks like he has control over his energy. I guess this is his plan after all" said Krillan.

"I'm not so sure what he's doing, but it feels off." Said Goku with a stern look on his face.

 **Back in the ring…**

"Well I guess that you are finally fighting serious." Said Trunks.

"Just wait and see. AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Goten aura started to turn from white to a golden color and a burst of energy came from his hands and send Trunks's move back towards him. Trunks calmly stood his ground and deflected his blast and send it in the air.

"Wow. Now that's what I'm talking abou-" said Trunks who looked at his blast and then back at Goten.

Trunks was shocked to see Goten. His hair was standing up and his black hair turned a gold color. Goten just stood there looking at Trunks with a serious look on his face, which was weird considering that Goten is a happy, fun, loving kid, but this time, he wasn't.

"Woah. I didn't know you can go super as well." Said Trunks.

Goten didn't say anything, he just stood there continuing looking at Trunks.

"Are you gonna say anything?"

Still nothing.

Trunks started to get impatient so he went flying towards Goten. Trunks swung his right fist towards Goten and it connected with his face, but Goten was unfazed. After realizing that didn't work, he got smack in the face by something unknown. Trunks caught himself and rubbed his cheek and he looked to see what hit him and it was a golden tail (a/n: I know Goten didn't have a tail before but he should of, so I decided to give him one because I can. Plus, Goten with a tail does sound nice.).

"What. When did you get a tail?"

Again Nothing, but Goten disappeared and reappeared infront of Trunks and connected his right fist with Trunks stomach. Trunks hunched over in pain and then Goten swift kicked Trunks in the face, which send Trunks flying towards the wall. Trunks managed to snap and stop midair and flew back to the ring.

"What was that for. Was that for hitting you earlier?"

Nothing

"Well I guess we are gonna play the Super Saiyan game right." Yelled Trunks.

Trunks started to power up until his golden aura surrounded him and he transformed into a Super Saiyan as well.

"Now Let's go and see who is the better Super Saiyan." Said Trunks, who got into his fighting stance.

Goten still said nothing, he just got into his fighting stance as well.

* * *

I may have left this chapter on a cliffhanger, but things are starting to get interesting, so why not let the rest of the match happen on the next chapter.

Review


	5. Goten vs Trunks 1 continues

**Chapter 5**

Last chapter went pretty good I think with the sudden change in Goten and achieving Super Saiyan. This is Goten's second time transforming, his first time will be revealed in time, but maybe you guys know when he did because of the way I had him transform last chapter.

Again I would like to say thank you guys for the new followers and add my story to your favorites.

I might want to continue this story and add Majin Buu in the mix. I don't know if that will work out for this story or not. I'm open to suggestions on how that can work or I might end it after the tournament.

Let me know on how the ending should go. I will go with what I find in the reviews section.

-Continue and add Majin Buu later on.

-End it right there.

* * *

The intensity is in the air and can be felt throughout the arena. People in the stands can't believe what they are seeing or feeling for that matter because this is something that has been done or seen in a very long time. The last time the people saw this was 7yrs ago, but the kids were not themselves at the time. People are surprised to see this, but they are having a fun time watching these kids show off some good martial art moves.

The only person who is thinking different is and would wish they wouldn't be here and this is none other than the Champion, Mr. Satan.

"Where…Where did these kids come from. They have the same powers as the guys who were at the Cell Games and that kid in orange looks like the guy who defeated Cell. What is wrong with him…he has changed his personality big time." Said Mr. Satan, who was cowering a while ago, but changed when he saw Goten's face.

 **Back in the stands…**

"What!? I didn't know both Goten and Trunks can become Super Saiyan's." said Goku, who was shocked.

"Well. I knew Trunks could, but I didn't know Goten can." Said Gohan.

"Maybe this is his first time." Said Piccolo.

Everyone, but Goku and Vegeta turned to see Piccolo.

"What was that?" said Krillan.

"Well things changed big when Chi-Chi shouted out load saying he knows what would happen if he lost. After that he became a Super Saiyan. Him transforming is indeed weird, but whatever was gonna happen if he did lose, he didn't want that to happen. His emotions flaring up made become a Super Saiyan and if this is his first then he won't have control over this form." Replied Piccolo.

"Which means." Said Gohan.

"Trunks will be in trouble if he doesn't watch out." Said Goku.

 **Back in the ring…**

"Ok. Round 2 Goten."

Trunks went flying towards Goten and went for a swift kick to the head, but Goten jumped in the air and did a swift kick of his own. Trunks avoid the kick by disappearing and reappearing above Goten and went to throw a right punch, but Goten disappeared and reappeared on the side of Trunks and went for a kick. Trunks reappeared infront of Goten, but Goten was already gone. Trunks looked around for Goten, but he was cut off when Goten appeared above Trunks and went for a kick to his face. Trunks blocked the kick and grabbed his leg and started to spin Goten around in a circle and threw him down to the ground.

Goten snapped quick and he tucked in his legs and was doing a front flip until he landed on his feet. Trunks began to get irritated, so he flew down towards Goten and threw a punch, Goten did the same thing too and both each other's fists collided. Trunks kept up with his attack, but Goten's tail ended up distracting Trunks when it appeared and was about to grab his fist, but Goten used his tail to get his attention, so he can use a move of his own. Goten jumped up and dropkick Trunks in the face, which send him flying to the other end of the ring.

Trunks got up from the ground holding his face getting angry again.

"UH. WHY AM I NOT HITTING HIM!" Shouted an angry Trunks.

 **Back in the stands…**

"This was the problem I was talking about. Trunks getting mad isn't gonna solve anything. Goten is taking advantage that and he is using the opportunity to strike. Trunks needs to calm down or he is gonna lose." Said Goku.

"TRUNKS. CALM DOWN. YOU GETTING MAD ISN'T GONNA SOLVE ANYTHING." Shouted Vegeta.

"Like father, like son huh." Said Krillan quietly.

Vegeta overheard Krillan's remark, so he smacked Krillan over the head.

"Do you want to repeat that Short Stack?" said Vegeta.

 **Back in the ring…**

Trunks got up, dust himself off and calmly breathed in.

 _'_ _Dad is right. I need to calm down or I will never win. Goten has never been like this before. Something isn't right, but I'll worry about that when I win.'_ "Ok, so you win Round 2 Goten. Now this will be the tie breaker."

Goten just smirked at Trunks's remark and Trunks got a little mad, but he quickly calmed down because of what will happen if he gets mad.

Trunks fired a ki blast at Goten and Goten just deflected it, but before Goten could act, Trunks appeared infront of Goten and right punched Goten hard in the face. Goten skinned across the ground and stopped a few feet away from where Trunks was at. Goten wiped the blood off his face and smirked again and Trunks also smirked. Both kids disappeared and kept disappearing and reappearing after blocking each other's punches.

Right when Trunks reappeared, he fired a ki blast at Goten and he deflected the blast, but Trunks flew towards Goten and spinned kick Goten and he went flying. Trunks disappeared and reappeared next to Goten and sledgehammer him, which send Goten all the way down to the ring and smashed through the ring, which created a crater in the corner of the ring.

Goten crawled out of the ring with ease and he suffered a couple of scrapes and busies.

"Well I can tell that you can handle a lot Goten. You are almost as strong as me." Said Trunks who lowered himself all the way to the ground.

"I was already stronger than you. It's just I want to make this interesting, so I let you hit me around for a while." Replied Goten, all cocky.

"WHAT. What is wrong with you?"

Goten didn't respond, he just lifted both his hand and started to charge his attack, which wasn't good considering that Goten is putting too much power into the attack.

"What are you doing? You are gathering too much energy."

"Let's see who is the best now. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Goten fired the ki wave at Trunks. Trunks retaliated by creating a ki wave of his own and fired at Goten's wave. Both moves collided and was about even, but Trunks was starting to lose the advantage considering that Trunks's energy is dropping and Goten's energy hasn't moved since. The ki wave kept getting closer and closer to Trunks and Trunks was about give in, but something weird happened.

Goten's surged on energy suddenly dropped all the way down and his ki wave got weaker. Trunks's ki wave overcame Goten's and went flying towards Goten, but Trunks sent his blast going towards the air. Trunks power down to his regular form and he looked at Goten, who powered down as well and fell straight down to the ground. Trunks and the announcer both freaked out and ran over to check on Goten and they found out that he passed out.

"HE IS ALRIGHT. GOTEN PASSED OUT. UNFORTUNATELY, THAT WOULD MAKE HIM UNABLE TO CONTINUE THIS MATCH, SO THE WINNER AND OUR NEW JUNIOR CHAMPION IS TRUNKS." Announced the announcer.

Everyone in the crowd cheered because they got a match that they never saw before in a very long time. All the Z-Fighter flew down to see Goten. The announcer said that they can take him to the infirmary to heal up the wounds he got earlier on and take a break, which they agreed to. Goku picked up Goten and went to the infirmary room.

* * *

Hope this chapter went well. I ended it early so I can have a start on the next one. Also, whatever I get from the votes, I can improvise on how the story goes on. I won't be posting any chapters for two weeks or so because I need enough votes to decide on how this should go depending if Buu comes into the story or not.

Please Review

Thanks


	6. Horrible Past Revealed

**Chapter 6**

Hey everyone. I know I said I won't be posting chapters for two weeks or so, but this one I finished after I finished the other one and I couldn't stop writing the chapter. There are still a couple of more chapters to go through before the end and so far, I might add Majin Buu to the story.

I still have time to figure that one out, but in the meantime. Enjoy.

* * *

The Junior Division went pretty good with everyone putting on a great performance today especially Goten and Trunks, who had one of the best matches in recent history. The match was great for everyone to see, but a certain group of people thought different. The Z-Fighters had some weird thoughts going through their heads about Goten, but they were more worried about his injuries. Goten and Trunks's injuries didn't seemed bad, but considering on high their power levels were and the amount of damage they suffered, none of them wouldn't be surprised.

Everyone got to the infirmary and only Goku entered with Goten in his arms, everyone else decided to wait outside. Goku entered and placed Goten on an empty bed and the medical staff walked over to where there at and examined Goten.

"Thank you sir. We can take it from here." Said a medical staff.

Goku nodded and went to wait outside, but before he could Goten's tail wrapped around Goku's arm tightly.

"He doesn't want me to leave." Said Goku.

"Fine. You can help us out then."

Goku agreed to that.

"Alright can you take off his shirt so we can take care of his injuries."

Goku nodded and did so by having Goten sit up and took off his shirt. Both him and the doctors noticed more than just cuts and bruises, they saw some old bruises on his arms and his body and some "wipe" like markings on his back. Goku could tell that those bruises and markings were their for a long time, which is concerning. The doctors treated all of Goten's wounds and wrapped all of the bad wounds with bandages.

Goku wanted to tell everyone what has been going on while he was gone, but still couldn't move because of Goten's tail still wrapped around Goku's arm. Goku needs some answers, but can't so he decided to talk to Goten, even though he is out cold, but maybe he could hear him considering his tail is moving on its own.

"Hey Goten. It's ok. I'll be right back; I need to talk to the others about something real quick. If you need me, I'll be outside the door ok." Said Goku as he kneeled down to Goten's level.

Goten's tail unwrapped his tail from Goku's arm and Goku stood up and walked towards the door.

 _'_ _He has a pretty strong grip for someone his age.'_ Thought Goku with a smirk on his face.

Goku exited the infirmary room and joined the group outside in the hallway.

"So how is Goten Dad?" said Gohan.

"He's ok. He did receive some bad injuries, but it's nothing too serious." Replied Goku.

"I'm sorry about that sir. I guess I got carried away. I tried to keep my power in check, but Goten kept pushing my power to the limits." Said Trunks.

"I'm sure it's not your fault Trunks." Said Goku.

"How so?" said Trunks, who was surprised at Goku's remark.

"Goten did get some injuries from battling you, but that's not what I'm concerned about. I'm more concerned about the injuries he had before he got here."

"What do you mean?" said Krillan.

"When I took off Goten's shirt, so the doctors can treat his injuries, I noticed that he had some old bruises and some weird markings all over his body. Does anyone know anything about that?"

Everyone was surprised except Gohan, who had an idea of what when on.

"I think I might know. It's probably because of Mom." Said Gohan, who looked down at the ground.

"Why is that?" said Krillan.

"Well Mom was like that with me before until I left home. I didn't know she was doing this to Goten though, but then again, I don't really ask Goten about that kind of stuff." Replied Gohan.

"What! Why would Chi-Chi do this?"

"She acted like this right after I told her that you died. She wasn't as bad until after Goten was born. By that time, it started to get worse because she kept abusing me for everything that I did."

"It is weird considering that Chi-Chi wasn't like this before."

"I guess she finally snapped. Instead of getting upset, she got mad at you for always leaving. Since she can't take it all out on you, she decided to take it out on Gohan and Goten." Said Piccolo

"I did it to protect everyone." Said Goku.

"How is going away protecting us. It didn't protect Goten and me from our Mom." Replied Gohan, who looked up at his father with a serious look.

"How was I suppose to know she would be like that."

"You leaving made her this way. If you stayed, this could have been avoided. She would of been mad at you for doing some reckless decisions, but she would of let that go and everything could of gone back to normal but no, you stayed in otherworld and train."

"Is that what you think I did. King Kai asked me to participate in the tournament and I did. I helped stopped Cell, Frieza, and his gang from terrorizing everyone and escape Hell."

"O good for you. You saved their lives, but not ours. Did you even think about your decision and how it would affect us. Did you even care?" yelled Gohan.

"I knew what I was thinking. Giving up my life was something I didn't want to do, but it was a giant sacrifice that affect me more than you know. Knowing that I can't go back to the live I cherish, the family I love so much. Losing all that made me wish I was in Hell, but King Kai was helped me through this and kept my mind off that topic and stay myself." Replied Goku

"That may have helped you out, but not for us."

"You didn't help out either."

Everyone turned around and saw Goten, who was leaning against the door frame while holding his shoulder.

"Goten. What are you doing up? You should be in bed." Said Krillan.

"I really couldn't with all that yelling. What is going out here?" Replied Goten.

"Telling Dad about what went on while he was in otherworld and how he could of prevented any of this from happening in the first place."

"Dad couldn't because he was dead. He's here and now he can change things for the better for both of us."

"He could have been here from the start, but he decided to stay away." Replied Gohan.

"STOP IT. YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BETTER EITHER." Yelled Goten, who was getting tired of all the arguing.

"What are you talking about." Replied Gohan.

"You left me with Mom for so long and instead of dealing with it with me, you left and stayed at Trunks's house. Dad is here and I know he will do something and not go away."

Gohan looked down at the ground realizing that Goten was right. Why should he yell at his father for something that he could of tried to stop himself.

"I'm sorry Dad. I guess I got mad at what happened to Goten that I decided to take it out on you."

"It's ok Gohan. I'm upset about this as well, but I can't do much until after we use the Dragonballs. I can do what I can for now until then." Replied Goku.

"Hey Kakarot. Don't forget about the tournament." Said Vegeta.

"I have other problems to deal with first."

"Don't worry about that. You got the rest of the day to deal with that later, you need to focus on this tournament."

"I told you I got other problems going on right now."

"Your younger brat will be fine here. Only fighters are allowed to be back here." Said Vegeta.

Goku was about to say something, but Goten decided to say something.

"Dad. You should go and fight. is right. I had my fun, you should have yours. I'll be safe here with everyone else."

Goku kneeled down to Goten's level.

"Are you sure? We can solve this problem first if you want."

"We can always do it after your fight. Besides I want to see you fight."

"Ok if your alright with that than I will fight."

Goten was happy to hear that and gave his Dad a hug. Goku lifted Goten up and put him on his shoulder and everyone went back to the preliminaries area in order to see who they are gonna fight. Everyone got there and the announcer and staff were bringing a big white board and a box with a hole on the top to the middle of the area. The announcer began to announcing people to come and draw their numbers.

"ALRIGHTY. WE GOT OUR TOUNRAMENT BRACKETS FILLED UP AND HERE IS WHAT WE HAVE….

 **Krillan vs. Pintar**

 **Ma Jr (Piccolo) vs. Shibata**

 **Videl vs. Spopovich**

 **Goku vs Vegeta**

 **Gohan vs. Naito**

 **18 vs. Mr. Satan**

 **Mighty Mask vs. Killa**

 **Jewel vs. Yamu**

(a/n: Spopovich and Yamu are not under the control of Babidi and the other two people are replacements for Shin and Kibito since they have no reason to appear at the tournament.)

Everyone's got who they were gonna face in the tournament, so everyone went inside in the waiting area and wait for them to be called up.

"NOW WE ARE GONNA START WITH OUR FIRST ROUND WITH KRILLAN AGAINST PINTAR." Announced the announcer.

Krillan and Pintar walked down to the ring and Krillan was getting irritated because of how Pintar kept bumping into him and making fun of his height. Both got to the ring and the match began. Krillan didn't wait and just threw a punch into Pintar's stomach, which stunned him and Krillan threw a kick to his face and Pintar went flying out of the ring.

"PINTAR FELL OUT OF THE RING. YOUR WINNER IS KRILLAN."

Krillan walked back into the waiting area enjoying his victory over his opponent.

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL A SHOCKER. NOW LET'S MOVE ON TO THE NEXT MATCH… NEXT WE HAVE MA JR VERSUS SHIBATA

Both contestants walked down to the ring and the match started. Piccolo just stood there with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Shibata was angry by that, so he went for a right cross, but Piccolo vanished and kick Shibata out of the ring.

"THESE MATCH ARE GETTING FASTER AND FASTER BY THE MINUTE. YOUR WINNER BY RING OUT IS MA JR."

Piccolo walked back into the waiting area.

"Well I guess I have to face Piccolo in the next round. O great just what I need." Said Krillan.

"Well if you think that's bad. If you do get passed the Namekian. You will have to face either Kakarot or myself in the 3rd round." Replied Vegeta just to get Krillan more worked up.

"Hey what makes you think you are going on to the 3rd round. One of you will be facing me and I won't be losing that easily." Said Videl.

"If you win your fight." Replied Vegeta.

Videl was starting to get angry at Vegeta because of his "rude" remarks, but Gohan was there to stop her from getting into more trouble. She will just have to wait for the opportunity to kick Vegeta's ass.

 **Back in the crowd…**

"I guess things will start to get better when Goku and Vegeta go at it." Said Yamcha.

"That's true. What do you think Chi-Chi." Said Bulma.

Bulma turned to where Chi-Chi would be sitting, but she wasn't there.

"Hey Ox. Where did Chi-Chi disappear to?"

"I don't know. She said she needed to do something really quick and then she left."

"Weird."

* * *

Things are starting to get interesting. Videl and Vegeta are now rivals. That should be fun.

I'm done with this chapter and I'm almost done with the part of the story…Maybe.

I will be adding a father/son chapter at the end of the story to make a happy ending or it is something good to happen before the Majin Buu addition starts.

Thanks everyone and Happy Holidays

Review


	7. Punishment

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The adult division is off to a quick start as well, but everything is gonna get good considering that Goku and Vegeta will be fighting each other in the 4th round. Both Goten and Trunks are excited to see their dad's compete against each other.

Videl and Spopovich already competed against each other and Videl came on top. Videl felt pretty good, but Vegeta managed to ruin that by giving her advice on how she could have ended it earlier. She wasn't happy about it, but Vegeta thought it would be funny to make fun of someone since he is gonna prove that he is the strongest and defeat Goku.

"NOW LET'S MOVE ON AND CONTINUE THIS TOURNEMENT. OUR NEXT MATCH IS BETWEEN GOKU AND VEGETA." Shouted the Announcer.

"Well ready to settle this Vegeta?" said Goku.

"I am ready. Ready to win." Replied Vegeta.

"Good luck Dad." Said Goten.

"You two as well Dad." Said Trunks.

Both Goku and Vegeta walked down to the ring and got into their fighting stance.

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN."

Both Goku and Vegeta flew at each other and threw a punch at each other and boths fists collided with each other. Everyone in the back and the crowd felt the force within the collision and it felt something big. Both Goku and Vegeta disappeared and reappeared in the air with colliding again the fists. Vegeta went for a kick at Goku's head, but Goku blocked it with his other arm. Goku grabbed Vegeta's leg that he blocked with both hand and threw Vegeta at the ground. Vegeta just turned around and landed on his feet.

Goku landed on the ground as well. Both smirked at each other and got back into their stances and disappeared.

Everyone was looking around trying to find them, but the Z-Fighters didn't have a hard time finding them. They looked up and saw Goku and Vegeta trading punches and kicks with each other.

The Z-Fighters were shocked when these two got paired up to fight each other in the first round. They saw them fighting each other towards the end or so, but seeing them fight now is still entertaining even though their will be no better match.

Goku threw a punch at Vegeta's and Vegeta caught his fist before it could hit him. Vegeta lifted his knee trying to hit Goku in the stomach, but Goku disappeared. Vegeta looked down and saw Goku on the ground with his arms crossed looking up at Vegeta. Vegeta got a little mad, but he calmed down and raised his hand and fired a ki blast at Goku. Goku fired a ki blast of his own at Vegeta's and they blew up when they collided with each other.

"Dang these two are barely doing anything and it's getting intense. None of them even hit each other yet." Said Krillan.

"Those two are even right now and they haven't increased their power or transformed yet. These two are just messing with each other." Said Piccolo.

"Imagine if they fight like how me and Goten did." Said Trunks.

"They could, but the difference is that if they do, then everyone will be in danger." Replied Gohan.

"I guess considering that dad is really strong and if Goten's dad is just as strong, than I guess I we would have a problem like that." Said Trunks.

Trunks turned to look at Goten and he was crossing his legs and trying hard to hold something in.

"Goten. What are you doing?" said Trunks.

"I have to go to the bathroom, but I don't want to miss any of our dad's fight." Replied Goten.

"Go ahead and go. By the looks of it, you won't be missing much until our dad's transform into Super Saiyans."

"Fine. If anything gets good, let me know. Ok."

"Ok."

Goten turned around and ran to the bathroom. Trunks turned around and saw that both his dad and Goku were going at it again with trading some punches and kicks.

Goten exited out of the bathroom and walked back to the others. As he was about to get to the others, a hand popped out and grabbed the back of Goten's shirt and pulled him inside a room. Goten was flung half way across the room and hit the ground hard. Goten lifted himself off the floor and heard the door closed behind him. Goten turned around and saw his mother standing infront of the door with a mean look on her face.

"M…Mom. How did you get back here?" said a scared Goten.

"It was easy. The guards here can't even watch their own backs. Now we have some business to take care of. First of all, HOW DID YOU BECOME A SUPER SAIYAN AND SECOND, WHY DID YOU PASS OUT WHILE BATTLING TRUNKS?"

"I don't know. I don't remember much after becoming a Super Saiyan."

"Doesn't matter now. I had a chance to live a wealthy and happy life, but now I can't because of you. I told you what would happen if you lose the tournament." Said Chi-Chi as she was grabbing something from behind her back.

Goten didn't say anything because it wouldn't do any good and he can't run to the door because his legs were still a little weak from the battle with Trunks. Goten just started scooting back until he hit the wall. Chi-Chi got closer to Goten and grabbed Goten by the shirt and ripped it off of Goten completely.

Goten's shirt was torn up from his battle with Trunks, so it was easy to rip off.

Chi-Chi threw his shirt across the room and grabbed Goten's arm. Goten closed his eyes and waited for the worse. Chi-Chi brought down her weapon and hit Goten.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH."

Back in the ring…

Goku and Vegeta were midair and Goku stopped and sensed something was off. Vegeta was about to punch Goku in the face, but he stopped as well.

"O No."

* * *

Finished with this chapter. The Goku and Vegeta fight scene could have gone longer and better, but it was hard to do so with the martial arts tournament and their rules, but since I was told to continue the story with Majin Buu after the tournament, I will make the fight scene with Goku and Vegeta better when Vegeta becomes Majin. Also, I thought since I will be using Goten more, I thought about having both Vegeta and Trunks becoming Majin and turn on both Goku and Goten. Good idea right?

Since I have to continue with Majin Buu, I'm be coming up with this stuff as I go along.

Review

Thank You


	8. Finally Resolved

**Chapter 8**

The Z-Fighters were puzzled to see that both Goku and Vegeta stopped in their tracks. Weird considering that none of them would of stop their fight for now reason, unless it was very important.

"What going on? Why have they stopped fighting?" said Krillan.

Both Goku and Vegeta flew down and landed on the ground and Goku started to run to where he heard the scream. Goku ran past the group and entered the room where the scream came from. When Goku entered the room, he saw Goten on the floor and Chi-Chi standing over him hitting him with a metal object. Goku had to run over to Chi-Chi and stop her from what she was doing to Goten.

Goku ran over to Chi-Chi and grabbed the metal object out of her hand. Chi-Chi turned around and was surprised to see Goku behind her. Chi-Chi almost jumped out of her shoes when she saw Goku and she was hopping that she can do what she needed to do and get out of here before anyone could notice, but that isn't gonna happen now. Goku ran to check on Goten, who is barely conscious and noticed that some of his earlier cuts reopened and has some bad bruises.

"Chi-Chi. Why would you do this to Goten? He didn't do anything wrong." Said Goku.

"He deserved that after losing the tournament." Replied Chi-Chi.

"He doesn't deserve this kind of a punishment. He did great for his first tournament."

"He should have done better than that. Even after turning into a delinquent, he should have been strong enough to beat Trunks, but I guess not. He's just another weak fighter, like his father."

Goku didn't like what Chi-Chi just said about Goten. Goku knew he wasn't weak, Goten's power level increased a lot today. His power level was higher than anyone expected and him transforming was unexpected as well considering he's never done it before. If he was trained right, he would be a lot more powerful and would have more in control of his form, but right now they have a big problem to deal with.

"What happened to you Chi-Chi? This isn't you." Said Goku.

"You are the reason why. You decided to stay dead for so long, you do whatever you want and ignore my saying, and all you do is train and never earn any money. I should of married Hercule. He has cash that I could have used to live a royal life." Replied Chi-Chi in a harsh way.

Goku would of been mad about that, but Goku didn't care about that, all he cared about was the injuries that Goten has receive from his mother. Goku picked up Goten from off the floor and walked passed Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi didn't care after that, she has plans of her own.

"By the way Goku. We're done and Goten is yours. I don't have time to raise a weak child."

Goku stopped and got even angrier with every word Chi-Chi said but he can't do anything about it, just let her go do her thing and he does his own. Chi-Chi walked passed Goku and left the room. Goku walked out of the room as well and walked to where everyone else was at. Today was suppose to be better than how it was going so far, but now it can change now with a simple wish.

Goku got to the others and informed them on what happened and everyone was surprised to hear about what happened, but they chose to move on from it because they knew Goten was safe now. Goku went to take Goten back to the infirmary and left to visit Korin and grab some senzu beans considering they will do better for Goten than regular medicine.

Goku went to Korin's tower, grabbed a couple of senzu beans and went back to the tournament. Goku reappeared infront of the infirmary and went inside the room to give Goten a bean. Goku went up to the bed where Goten was laying on.

"Hey little guy. Still feeling pain?"

Goten nodded

"Well here take this. You will feel better in no time."

Goten opened his mouth and Goku dropped a bean into his mouth. Goten ate the bean and swallowed it and within an instant, Goten's cuts and wounds were healed and his power was restored. All the pain that Goten felt for a long time is now finally gone. Goten started to bounce all over the room with excitement and Goku just stood by the beds with a smile on his face.

Goten stopped and jumped into his father's arms with tears in his eyes. Goku gave Goten a hug back and felt relieved knowing his son is better now.

"Thank you daddy. I feel so much better."

"That's great to hear. Now it's time to collect the dragonballs, so I can be wished back."

"Really?!"

"Yup. It's about time for me to come back to live and take care of you."

Goten smiled and hugged his father again. Goku threw Goten on top of his shoulder and went to regroup with the others, who are waiting outside the room. Goku told them about wanting to use the dragonballs on Namek to be revived. Everyone liked the plan and wanted to make it happen as fast as possible, but they are in the middle of the tournament and they want to face each other for old times but there is always another time and it could be sooner than anyone expects because Goku will be revived and Goku would want to fight any of them anytime he's ready.

Before they can do anything, they needed to get the dragon radar from Bulma. Goku and Goten left to see Bulma while the others continued on in the tournament. Goku and Vegeta were both eliminated via ring out, so Goku decided to go and get the dragonballs. As for Vegeta, he decided to do some training alone outside the stadium until Goku and Goten come back with their wish granted.

Both Goku and Goten ran into Bulma at a food stand and told Bulma they need the radar to find the dragonballs on Namek and get wished back to life. Bulma told them it was in her lab back at Capsole Corp. and was wondering why both him and Vegeta eliminated themselves earlier. Goku didn't want to tell Bulma yet, but he would have to in the future. Goten grabbed his father's leg and they teleported to Capsole Corp., grabbed the dragon radar and left to Namek with the help of Instant Transmission.

Planet Namek…

Both Goku and Goten got to Namek and appeared in the middle of a familiar looking Namekian village. Goku remembered the village before because it was the same village that Goku came before a long time when he came to get a new guardian for Earth. The Namekians in the village looked at both sons with caution because they are still not use to having visitors appearing out of nowhere. One Namekian walked up to the sons and Goten was a little scared and hid behind his father's leg, but Goku stood still because he recognized the Namekian.

"Welcome back Goku. It's been a long time since we last met hasn't it?" said Moori.

"Yup it has." Replied Goku.

"So you came here to use our dragonballs have you?"

"Yeah since our dragonballs can't revive someone more than once. I need your dragonballs to bring me back to life."

"So it is true. You sacrificed yourself to protect your planet from that creature Cell a long time ago."

Goku nodded in response.

"Well since you have done a lot for us and have done a heroic act, you can use our dragonballs only if you can find them."

"Lucky for us, we got a dragon radar to help us out with that."

Goku turned on the radar and both him and Goten flew in the air and went towards their first Dragonball. A couple of hours later, both sons collected all the Dragonballs and summoned the dragon, Porunga. They only wished for Goku to be revived and told the dragon that they don't need to wish for anything else. The dragon returned to the dragonballs and the dragonballs scattered around the planet.

Both Goku and Goten teleported back to the world tournament on Earth. They appeared infront of everyone and noticed that the tournament is over because everyone is starting to leave and Goku noticed that Hercule won the tournament. Goku was surprised to hear that he won, but he was more surprised to find out that Krillan went on to the finals and threw the fight with Hercule because he bribed Krillan to lose the fight and he would pay him the prize money. Krillan wanted to say no, but he heard that he was gonna pay 18 20 million to throw the first match, so he said yes because him and his family get paid 30 million zeni just to throw their matches, sweet deal I say and 18 will make sure of that.

Everyone decided to head their separate ways for now, besides they think it would be good for Goku and Goten to head back home and settle this thing with Chi-Chi. Everyone went their ways for now. They planned on meeting up at Master Roshi's afterwards for a celebration for Goku coming back to life.

Goku and Goten got to their house in the 439 east district. Goten went behind his father's leg because he might be expecting his mother to come out and attack them or something.

"It's ok Goten. We are fine. I will protect you from your mother." Said Goku in a calming voice.

Goten calmed down a bit and loosen his tight grip on his father's leg. Both sons walked towards the door and noticed a note on it. Goku grabbed the note and it basically said that Chi-Chi got all her stuff and left and she won't be coming back. Both Goku and Goten entered the house and saw that the place was a bit messy with beer cans, bottles, and leftover food all over the place.

"This place is a mess. Why don't I clean up a bit and you change out of your ripped gi and put on something more comfortable."

"Ok daddy."

Goten went to his room to change out of his gi and Goku grabbed a trash bag and started collecting all the trash from around the house and took it outside. Goku came back inside and saw Goten exiting his room wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with a light purple long sleeve shirt underneath, black slacks, and black shoes.

"You ready to go to Master Roshi's?"

Goten nodded his head.

Both father and son walked outside and Goku decided to use nimbus as a way to get to Roshi's island also a good way to take Goten for a ride without using Instant Transmission. Goku called the nimbus cloud and it appeared within seconds. Goten hid behind his father's leg because he didn't know what the cloud was gonna do next considering that this is his first time seeing nimbus. Goku picked up Goten and jumped on the cloud and took off. Goku missed riding on nimbus because he had a lot of fun on the cloud and when Goku looked down at Goten, he could tell Goten was starting to have fun.

Goku and Goten got to Roshi's island and everyone was already here waiting for Goku and Goten to come so they can start the party. Everyone is enjoying the party especially Goten, who hasn't had this much fun in forever.

It's night time and the party is over. Goku is holding a sleeping Goten in his arms and about ready to leave. Goku called nimbus and both father and son went back home. Both father and son got home and Goku went to put Goten to bed and he went to his room and got ready for bed.

 _'_ _It feels good to be back home. Wished things were different, but o well. Taking care of Goten by myself won't be that bad. Maybe tomorrow I can train Goten so he could be a good fighter. He can be a strong fighter if he had the right teacher and I wouldn't mind doing that for him.'_ Thought Goku.

Goku was happy knowing that he would spend the day with Goten and maybe train him. He would need the exercise anyways since he probably hasn't been out in a while. Goku closed his eyes and eventually passed out with a smile on his face.

* * *

I think this is long enough of a chapter. Still more to come and I would need time to figure out how to add Majin Buu but when I do, the story will turn out great. Thanks again everyone.

Review


	9. Father and Son Moment - Inner Rage

**Chapter 9**

The night sky's are cleared tonight and the sound of crickets are quiet soothing for anyone to sleep to except for Goten. Goten was sleeping good, but he suddenly had a nightmare and started to stir around like crazy. Goku started to wake up after sensing something weird coming from Goten. Goku stood up from his bed and walked over to Goten's room. Goku entered Goten's room and saw that Goten was having a nightmare so he ran over to him trying to calm him down.

"Goten…Goten…Calm down. It's ok. You're just having a nightmare." Said Goku as he's trying hard not to shake him too hard.

Goten started to calm down and he opened up his eyes to see his worried father infront of him. Goten started trembling and tears were forming in his eyes. Goku embraced his son doing his best to calm him down again and it was working. Goten embraced his father back and calmed down knowing he was safe.

Goku's scent was indeed soothing because it would normally take Goten longer to calm down after a nightmare or something bad. The scent was soothing, but their was another scent that wasn't soothing and it kind of smelt funky. Goku looked at Goten's lap and noticed that Goten had wet himself and Goten kept looking down in embarrassment. Goku just smiled and got off the bed with Goten still in his hands and went to the bathroom to get him cleaned up. Both father and son entered the bathroom and Goku placed Goten down and told Goten to strip down as he turned on the water. Goten did what his father said and when the bath was ready, Goten jumped in and Goku helped him get cleaned up.

After 5mins, Goku got Goten cleaned up, wrapped him in a towel and went back to his room. Both got to the room and Goten went to change into some pajamas and Goku decided to change the sheets. After Goten changed into his blue pajamas, Goku tucked Goten in and went to turn off the light switch.

"Goodnight Goten." Said Goku.

"Goodnight Dad." Replied Goten sadly.

Goku looked at Goten and he could tell that Goten was still scared to go back to sleep.

"Would you feel better if you came and slept with me. Maybe you wouldn't have any nightmares tonight."

Goten smiled and nodded.

Goten hoped out of bed and followed his father to his room. Both father and son laid down on the bed and Goten decided to lay his head on his father's stomach. Goku smiled and started ruffling his son's hair. Goku noticed that Goten was already asleep and he wouldn't blame him since he did burn a lot of energy today with him transforming into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Goku passed out as well with Goten on top of him and by the look of it, both father and son will be sleeping for a long time.

* * *

Morning came by really fast and the sunlight shined all over the room. The sunlight shined in Goku's face, which woke him up in the process. Goku's eyes slowly opened up and saw that Goten was still on top of him, in the exact same place as when he passed out. Guess Goten was even more tired than we thought.

Goku slowly rearranged Goten so that he could get out of bed and not wake him up. Goku placed Goten back on the bed and he walked to the kitchen and prepare him and Goten some breakfast. Goku was cooking some pancakes when Goten walked in the room.

"Morning Goten." Said Goku.

"Morning Daddy." Replied Goten while rubbing his eyes.

"Come and sit down and eat. I bet you are pretty hungry."

Goten's eyes lit up and ran to sit down. Goku placed some delicious pancakes, eggs, and sausage on the table and both father & son digged in on the food. Goku is amazed how much Goten is eating and how fast. It looks like Goten hasn't had a good meal in a long time as well.

"So Goten. I was thinking that we should go and do something fun."

"Actually Dad. Is it ok if we just train today?" said Goten as he put his plate back on the table and looked down.

Goku just smiled

"If that's what you want, than that's what we shall do after we finish eating."

Both father and son finished their meals and went to their rooms to change into some training wear.

Goku was outside already in his orange and dark blue gi, stretching his muscles. Goten walked outside wearing a white muscle shirt, black sweats with a purple belt tired around his waist, white socks, & black training shoes with dark blue shin guards. Considering that Chi-Chi ripped up Goten's gi back at the world tournament, he would have to find something else to train in for now.

"Alright Goten. Before we start, you need to stretch first and when you're ready, we will practice your sparring."

Goten nodded in agreement and began to stretch. Both Goku and Goten got into their stances and began their sparring session.

The sparring session went for 3 hours and Goku was happy knowing that Goten is starting to get better. Both decided to take a break before trying to do it again.

"You're doing great Goten. Your starting to get better."

"Thanks dad."

"Before we start again, how about we practice on how to control your Super Saiyan form."

"I…I…I don't know dad. What if I lose control again and attack you? I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry about it. If anything else, I can just wear you down long enough for you to lose most of your energy and pass out."

Goten was still not happy about going Super Saiyan. He saw himself attack Trunks at the World Tournament and he couldn't stop himself. He almost killed his best friend for going Super Saiyan. Lucky enough, he lost enough energy to power down and pass out. Controlling the form is a good plan to make because he has a feeling, he would need to transform again.

"Ok dad. Let's do it."

"Ok. Let's go."

Goku stood up and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Goten got up as well and started to get the feelings he had earlier and imagined it being worse. Eventually Goten started to freak out and transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Goten's face expression changed to the same serious look he had before at the tournament. Goten locked his eyes onto his father and smirked a little.

"Is this what you want father?"

"Remember Goten. You need to keep yourself in control otherwise, you will start to lose yourself."

"But I am in control. Control of a huge power that makes me stronger than you and Trunks's father. And I'm gonna prove it to you." Said Goten as he got into a fighting stance.

"Come on son. You can't let the power overwhelm you. You need to take control of it and everything will be ok."

Goten didn't reply, but he lunged himself at Goku and threw a right punch. Goku disappeared and reappeared behind Goten. Goten caught himself and landed on his feet. Goten quickly turned around and fired a ki blast at his father, but Goku deflected it in the air. Once Goku deflected the blast, he noticed that Goten disappeared.

Goku tried sensing for Goten, but Goten reappeared in the air and his knee connected with Goku's neck. Goku fell to the ground and shot back up to see that Goten disappeared again. Goku stood still and tried to look for Goten, but nothing. For now.

Goku was impressed to see how much power and speed his youngest son had, but he doesn't know how long it will take for Goten to take control of his form. Goku would be worried, but he can hold out until then.

Goku looked behind himself and saw a ki blast coming right at him. Goku dodged it, but he sensed more ki blasts were coming right at him from all different directions. Goku knew he couldn't dodged them all so he has to try to block every single one of them. Goku managed to block a few ki blasts, but some managed to hit him.

After many blasts connected, Goku went down to one knee and started to hyperventilate. Goten appeared infront of Goku with a smirk on his face and he punched him in the face and he went down to the ground. Goten went over Goku, raised his hand, and started charging a ki blast.

"Well I guess I showed you what I can do." Said Goten.

"Yeah. Too bad that you can't beat me son."

"I just won now."

"You haven't yet. Go ahead and fire that blast at me."

Goten was about to fire, but his hand started shaking and he fire the ki blast at a tree. Goten moved a couple of steps back and looked like he was in pain. Goten's ki began to surround him and swirled around like crazy.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH."

Goku got up and ran over to Goten. He gave his son a hug trying to calm him down and it was working as Goten's ki was calming down. Goku pushed away from his son and saw that Goten was now in complete control over his Super Saiyan form. It looked easy now to control since he wasn't forced into the form this time.

"Way to go Goten. You managed to control your form. I figured it would of taken longer for this to happen."

Goten didn't respond, he just looked down.

"What's the matter Goten?"

Goku lifted Goten's head up with his hand and noticed that Goten was crying. Goten powered down and ran into his father's arms. Goku smiled and hugged back. Goku was happy knowing that Goten is getting stronger and with enough training, he could be strong enough to take him on. Goku stood up with Goten in his arms still and walked to the lake nearby.

Once they got there, Goku placed Goten down on the ground next to the lake and both sat down to enjoy the fresh air. After a while, Goku was thinking about jumping into the lake and catching some fish for lunch. As Goten was lying down on the ground with his eyes closed, Goku stripped down to his light blue boxers and jumped into the lake. Some of the water splashed on Goten's face and woke him up. Goten looked up and saw his dad chasing some fish. Goten started giggling and he wanted to join his dad, but he doesn't know how to swim, so his smile turned into a frown.

Goku popped out of the water and looked at Goten.

"Hey Goten. Why don't you come in and help me catch some fish for lunch?" shouted Goku.

"I…I wish I could."

Goku swam back to Goten

"You can't swim, can you?"

Goten nodded in agreement.

"Well I can teach you. Come on in and afterwards, we can eat."

Goten smiled and started to strip down to his blue briefs and he slowly got in the water. Goku grabbed Goten and brought him to the deep end and started teaching Goten how to swim.

Didn't take long for Goten to learn how to swim, at least learn how to stay afloat above the water. Goku and Goten got out of the water, put back on their cloths, grabbed the fish they caught, and went back home.

Both father and son got home and Goku started to cook up the fish.

The rest of the day, both Goku and Goten were just relaxing inside watching TV. Both Goku and Goten were happy to spend the day with each other and Goku plans on teaching Goten everything he needs to know on how to be a great fighter, but for now, they are just spending time with each other until Goten is ready for his next lesson.

* * *

Finished with this chapter and now gonna start working on the Majin Buu arc. I'm happy knowing that this part of the story is coming up. Still planning on including more of Goten and Trunks and might have them save the day…maybe, but there is still time to figure that out later on.

Review


	10. Happy Birthday Goten - Sweet Moment

**Chapter 10**

Hey everyone. Sorry I been gone for a long time, I've been busy with school and had the worst writers block ever, but hopefully this updated chapter will make up for my absence.

I know from the timeline that the 25th world martial arts tournament started on May 7th, but since this is different, I made it so that the tournament started on May 31st instead.

I wanted to make a birthday chapter just for Goten. Just to make a special chapter for Goten and this could be perfect to do so. Gotta have some good things happening to Goten instead of bad ones.

The timeline doesn't say when Goten's birthday is, but it's between June and December, so I decided to make it for June 3rd.

The time date is currently Age 774, June 2nd

* * *

Another day has gone by since the world tournament and the incident with Chi-Chi. The last two days have been Goku and Goten training and training has been going good. Goten has managed to control his Super Saiyan form and is trying to get the hang of flying. Goten wanted to learn more, but Goku insist on taking a break considering that they been training for 2days straight.

The day is going good considering that it's bright and no kind of trouble has happened yet.

Goku was in the kitchen cooking some lunch and Goten was in the living room watching cartoons and playing with his toys. Goku is wearing a white muscle shirt, light green pants, white socks and black shoes. Goten is wearing a white muscle shirt as well, blue shorts, and white socks.

"Hey Goten. Can you go to the market and get some supplies?"

"Sure Dad."

Goten put on his shoes and grabbed the shopping list and left for the market. Goku was keeping the food warm until he heard someone was knocking on the door. Goku went to answer the door and he saw Trunks standing there wearing his green gi outfit with a small blue present in his hands.

"Hey Trunks. Goten just left for the store."

"It's fine. I came to drop off this present for Goten."

"For what?"

"Because it's Goten's birthday today."

"It is!?"

"Yeah. His mom didn't make it a big deal. She didn't want a party for him or anything. Every year I come on by and sneak a gift to him through his window. Since you're here, I don't have to sneak a gift to him anymore."

Goku zoned out in disbelief from hearing what Trunks has said. It's upsetting because a birthday is something special. Goku remembered how happy Gohan used to be whenever his birthday came up. Hearing that Goten never had an actual birthday, made Goku's heart feel like it just shattered into pieces.

"Actually Trunks, can you hold onto that present?"

"Why?"

"Because I think it would be best to give it to him at his party."

"Do you really think we should throw him a party?"

"Why not. He might have fun."

"Ok. We can have it at my house. I'll ask my mom and see if she is up for it."

"Ok. Use my phone to ask her."

Trunks entered the house and went over to where the phone was at and called Capsole Corp. Trunks managed to get hold of his mom and told her the plan. After a while, Trunks hanged up the phone.

"Does your mom like the plan?"

"Yeah she does. She said she is gonna start setting up the decorations now."

"Nice. I guess I'll call everyone."

"Alright. I'll go and help my mom out."

"Ok. Whenever you guys are ready, I head over there with Goten and we can celebrate his birthday."

"Sounds good to me. See ya Goku."

Trunks ran out of the house and went flying back to his house. Goku was waiting in the kitchen for Goten to come back.

Goten came back with a bag full of supplies.

"I got the supplies daddy."

"Thanks son." Said Goku as he grabbed the bag from Goten.

"What are you gonna make?"

"I'm gonna make something small because later on, we will be going to Bulma's place for a special occasion."

"Really? What's the occasion?" said Goten with a confusing look.

"You'll see."

"Ok."

Goku used the supplies on the food and he finished making spaghetti. Both started to eat the small meal.

After when both father and son finished eating, Goku told Goten to dress into something nice. Goku decided to dress up as well so he went to his room and changed out of his current attire and into a black suit with a blue tie. Goku stepped out of his room and the phone started to ring. Goku walked up to the phone and answered it and it was Bulma telling Goku that everything was ready to go. Goku was surprised to hear that everything was ready that fast, but he wasn't gonna think too much about it.

Goku hanged up the phone and called for Goten.

"Goten. It's time to go!"

"Hold on Dad. I'm having a hard time here. Can you come in here and help me!?"

"Sure, I'm coming!" shouted Goku as he was heading towards his son's room.

Goku entered his son's room to see that Goten was having a having a hard time putting on his red bow tie. Goten was wearing a white dress shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes. Goku went up to Goten, kneeled down, and began to do his bow tie.

Goku finished doing his bow tie and started to head out and Goten followed his dad after grabbing his black dress jacket. Goku called for nimbus and both father and son left to their friend's house.

After 15mins, they arrived at Capsole Corp and started to walk inside the building. Both kept walking until they ran into Vegeta in the lobby, who is wearing his regular dark blue attire.

"Hey Vegeta. What are you doing here? I figured you would be training." Said Goku.

"I was until the women yanked every wire out of my chamber and won't put them back in until after the party."

"Party?" said Goten with a confused look.

"Hey Vegeta. Can you take us to where Bulma has everything set up?"

"Whatever."

Both Goku and Goten followed Vegeta until they entered the room where everything was set up. Goku and Goten saw all the balloons and streamers hanged up everywhere, food prepared, and a pile of gifts on top of a table. The next thing they knew, the Z-fighters jumped out of their hiding spot.

"SURPRISE!" shouted Everyone.

Goten was so surprised that he nearly jumped out his clothes. Goku kneeled down to Goten's level.

"This party is for you, Goten. Happy Birthday Son." Said Goku.

Goten was speechless, he didn't expect to have a party for his birthday. He never had a party before because of his mom, although his birthday last year was indeed different. Goten looked down at the ground and started to think about his birthday last year.

-Flashback begins-

 _Goten was in his room playing with his robot that he got from Trunks earlier this morning. Goten was wearing a blue and grey sleeveless vest with a white long sleeve shirt underneath, white slacks, and white and blue socks. As Goten was gonna grab another toy, his mother, Chi-Chi entered the room._

 _"_ _Hey Goten, I made you a cake. Come and get a slice._

 _Goten followed his mother with a smile on his face. Both got into the kitchen and Goten saw that their was a lot of people in the living room and by the look of it, almost all of them were drinking and smoking. Goten didn't like any of the smells._

 _"_ _Here you go Goten." Said Chi-Chi as she gave Goten a medium size piece of cake._

 _"_ _Can I eat this in my room mom?"_

 _"_ _Sure. Just don't make a mess."_

 _Goten walked back to his room and shut the door behind him. Goten walked to the middle of the room, sat down and started to eat his cake. Goten loved the cake because it was chocolate flavor and he loved chocolate._

 _Goten finished his cake and decided to get another piece. Goten got up and walked out of his room. Goten entered the living room and he saw his mother sitting down on the table drinking a bottle of alcohol. Goten walked over to his mother._

 _"_ _Hey mom. Can I have another piece of cake?"_

 _"_ _Sorry. There is no more cake. I gave everyone a slice."_

 _Goten wasn't happy about that. He looked around and it looked like everyone had gotten a bigger piece than what he got. Goten threw his plate away and went back into his room._

 _An hour went and Goten was still in his room playing with his toys. Goten managed to build a small city out of blocks. Right when Goten put a small flag on top of a tower, the door was flown open and a teenager walked in with a present. The teenager had long blond messy hair that went to his shoulders and was wearing a long red plaid shirt, black jeans, and dirty white shoes._

 _"_ _Hey Birthday boy. I came to give you a gift."_

 _"_ _Really!" said Goten as he ran over to the teen._

 _The teen handed the gift to Goten and Goten opened it up. What Goten saw was a medium size piece of pie with "SURPRISE" written in whipped cream on top._

 _"_ _It is this for me!?" said a happy Goten._

 _"_ _Yeah it is. Let me get it out of the box."_

 _The teen got the pie out of the box and just shoved it into Goten's face, knocking him down onto his butt in the process. The teen and his friends, who were hiding in the hallway, started to laugh._

 _"_ _What was that for?" said Goten, who was about to cry._

 _"_ _Because it was funny."_

 _"_ _Well that wasn't nice."_

 _"_ _Your right. I'm sorry. Let's clean you up. Care to help me out guys?"_

 _Three teenage boys entered the room and went around Goten. Goten slowly got up and if right on cue, each teen grabbed one of Goten's limbs and lifted Goten up in the air. Goten was shocked and tried to break free, but they were stronger than him. All teens took Goten outside and went to the back of the house and kept walking until they got to a big muddy puddle. All the teens threw Goten into the puddle and they went back inside laughing at what happened._

 _Tears started to form in Goten's as he was standing up. Goten got up and looked at himself and he was completely covered in mud. His colored vest was darkened and his undershirt, slacks, and socks were no longer white. His hair had a lot mud and leaves. And his face was not only covered in pie still, but also with mud._

 _Goten walked back inside the house and saw that almost everyone left except the teens and Chi-Chi's boyfriend. Chi-Chi turned to see Goten covered in mud and started to yell at Goten._

 _"_ _GOTEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING COMING IN HERE ALL MUDDY?"_

 _"_ _I wanted to get cleaned up."_

 _"_ _WHY WERE YOU PLAYING IN THE MUD WITH YOUR CLOTHES ON ANYWAYS?"_

 _"_ _I wasn't I was thrown-"_

 _"_ _NO EXCUSES. YOU ARE GONNA WASH OFF OUTSIDE INSTEAD."_

 _"_ _Can I get another pair of clothes, first?"_

 _"_ _I WILL GIVE YOU CLOTHES WHEN YOU FINISH CLEANING YOURSELF AND THOSE CLOTHES. NOW GET BACK INSIDE."_

 _Goten went back outside and went around back to where the hose was at and stripped down naked. Goten turned on the hose and started to clean himself and his clothes. Goten was rushing to get clean because of how cold he was, the hose was spraying ice cold water and the air started to blow._

 _Goten finished cleaning himself and hanged his washed clothes on the clothesline and started to wait for his mother, which was taking longer than expected. Goten was standing in the same spot for a long time, so he decided to go see where his mom was at. Goten got to the front and saw that everyone had left, so he decided to go inside the house._

 _Goten shut the door behind him and saw that his mother passed out on the couch. He didn't bother to wake up his mom, so he walked back into his room and change into something warm. Goten entered his room and decided to wrap himself up with his blanket because he was too cold to change into anything and passed out._

-Flashback Ended-

That day was horrible because of how much he went through with those teens and his mother didn't do anything about it. He told his mom about it the next day, but again, she didn't do anything about it.

"Hey son. Are you ok?" said Goku.

Goten snapped back into reality and turned to his father.

"Do you like it. We did it for you."

Tears began to form in Goten's eyes and then he gave his dad a big hug. Goku gave his son a hug back, knowing that his son was happy about the party.

Both let go of each other and the party started.

Everyone was having a fun time. The adults were sitting down, talking about the old days. Goten, Trunks and Marron were playing in the big inflatable house.

* * *

An hour went by and everyone was eating birthday cake. Goten was sitting down with his brother and his girlfriend eating. Goten stopped eating and looked around.

"What's the matter bro?"

"Where did dad go? I don't see him anywhere."

"I saw him walking towards the lobby." Said Videl.

Goten got up and ran towards the lobby to find his dad. Goten entered the lobby and he didn't see his dad, but he did see Vegeta. Vegeta turned and saw Goten standing by the door.

"What is it brat?"

"I was wondering where my dad went."

"He said he was going somewhere to get something."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He will be back. Just wait until he gets back."

Goten decided to do so and just waited for his dad in the lobby. Goten sat down on the ground and just looked at the front door. Gohan entered the room and saw Goten sitting on the floor.

"Goten, what are you doing on the floor?"

"I'm waiting for dad to come back."

"He will be back soon. Come back to where everyone else is at. It's about time to open your gifts."

"We can't yet. Dad isn't back yet."

"We need to do them now Goten. Everyone has other things to do in a while."

Goten couldn't argue with that. Goten got up and followed his brother back to the group. Goten sat down near his gifts and was about to grab a gift until his father walked in with a box in his hand.

"Sorry about that, but I had to get this for Goten."

Goku handed the box to Goten.

"What's in here?" said Goten.

"Open it and find out."

Goten opened the box and inside it, he saw that he got a new gi. Goten had a big smile on his face.

"You got me a new gi!?"

"Yes, I did. Since your other gi got destroyed, I figured I would get you a new one. Why don't you try it on?"

Goten went behind a tree and tried on his new gi.

"Hey Dad. How did you get that gi so fast." Said Gohan as he approached his dad.

"I went back home real quick, got Goten's ripped up gi, met up King Kai, and asked him to fix up the gi. He did and he said he changed up the gi as a gift." Explained Goku.

Goten came from behind the tree and he was standing in his new gi outfit. His new gi still had the same colors and his gi was still kind of the same as his old one, but his undershirt's sleeves were shorten, the back of his pants had a hole for his tail to stick out, his boots were the exact same as his dad's, and instead of bands, he has dark blue fingerless gloves with _'Goku's family'_ kanji's symbol on the back of both gloves.

"Hey dad. How does this look?" shouted Goten.

"It looks great on you." Replied Goku.

Goten ran over to his dad and gave him a hug for the gift. Goten went back to the table and opened the rest of the gift and most of them were toys that he doesn't have and the rest were gift cards that allowed him to go and eat at any restaurant's he wants.

Goten finished opening his gifts and went back to playing in the inflatable house while his father put all the gifts into a capsule that Bulma gave him.

* * *

It's night time and it's time to go back home for Goku and Goten. Goku walked over to Goten, who was sleeping at a table. Goku picked him up and called for nimbus and headed home.

Both father and son got home and Goku went to put Goten to bed in his room. Goku took off Goten's boots, tucked him in, and gave him a goodnight kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight little man. Hope you had a great birthday." Said Goku as he left the room.

* * *

Sweet moment for Goten.

Now next chapter, I will start the Majin Buu arc. Still having a hard time starting it out, but I will figure that out as soon as possible.

Please Review


	11. Long hiatus Update

Sorry for the very long hiatus. I was just going through a lot. I'm happy to be back and continue writing for this story. Hopefully I can get more chapters up before the end of the year.

I'm currently working on the story now. Hopefully I can get this right.

Also, I was thinking of having Chi-Chi come back in the story. If so, I have some ideas, but I'm not gonna reveal what until that point in time. I hope to get the next chapter up by the end of the week.


	12. Start of the Majin Buu Arc

**Dang managed to do this chapter fast. Also, Sorry for the very long hiatus. I was just going through a lot. I'm happy to be back and continue writing for this story. Hopefully I can get more chapters up before the end of the year.**

 **For this chapter, I will time skip a bit. Also, I hope I can get the Majin Buu arc down correctly in this story.**

* * *

Another day is perfect for everyone around the world, especially for Goten, who is outside training in the wood, in a opened field with his Dad, Trunks and Vegeta. The time has gone by for the fathers and sons since the day is about done.

It has been a month since Goten's birthday and the events that happened last month. The World Tournament and the chaos with Chi-Chi is over. Goten has been so happy considering that he has a loving parent and his friend is over almost every day.

Anyways, Goten and Goku were in their Super Saiyan form, trading some punches and kicks. They were hovering over the ground a bit. Goku had his regular gi on and Goten had his new and improved gi on. Trunks and Vegeta were standing by a tree, watching Goku and Goten spar. Trunks was in his regular dark green gi and Vegeta was in his regular dark blue gi. After a while, Goku managed to connect a punch to Goten's face and he fell to the ground on his back.

"Hey Goten. Are you ok? Didn't mean for that punch to connect." Said Goku.

"Yeah I'm fine Dad. That punch didn't hurt. It just knocked me down." Said Goten as he got off the ground.

"Ok Goten. Now it's you and me." Said Trunks.

"Alright. Let's go Trunks and then afterwards, we can go and get something to eat." Said Goten.

Trunks walks and stands across from Goten and he transforms into Super Saiyan and got into his fighting stance. Goten stayed in his Super Saiyan form and got into his fighting stance as well. Both flew into the air and started trading some punches and kicks. Goten managed to block all of Trunks attacks, but Trunks was hit every now and then.

Goten went for a swift kick and it hit Trunks in the head and he fell straight down to the ground. Trunks managed to recover fast enough to soften the landing, but he still hit the ground with a hard thud. Goten powered down and flew down fast to Trunks to check on him.

"Tr…Trunks. Are you Ok?" said Goten

Trunks shifted around and stood up on his feet. He didn't say anything and had a pissed off look on his face.

"Trunks?" said Goten.

Trunks snapped out of it and he put on a big smile.

"Yeah. I'm alright. That was a great hit Goten. You have gotten a lot stronger since we last fought." Said Trunks.

"Yeah. I been training with my Dad almost every day. I wanted to get stronger and be as strong as Dad or Gohan." Replied Goten.

"Well you are getting there. I'm still trying to transform to the second level, but it gets harder everything I try."

"Don't worry. You'll get there soon. I'm still trying as well."

"Enough chatter. Let's go home Trunks. Your mother is expecting us home before the sun sets." Said Vegeta.

"Ok dad. See ya tomorrow Goten and Goku." Said Trunks.

Trunks waved his hand as he starts to fly upward with his dad. Goten and Goku waved back. Both Trunks and Vegeta flew back to their house and Goten and Goku started walking back to their place since their place wasn't that far from their current spot. They walked down the path they took, and they walked to the lake.

"Hey Goten. How do you feel about fish for dinner?" said Goku.

"Yeah. That sounds great. Can I get the fish this time? I can get a big one." Said Goten, all happy and jumpy.

"Sure Goten. Go for it. Just to let you know. The big fish normally swim at the bottom."

Goten nodded and stripped down to his tighty whities and jumped in the lake. Goku just sat on the ground and waited for Goten.

20mins later, Goten pops out of the lake with a huge size fish.

"Look at the size of this fish daddy." Said Goten.

"That is a huge fish. We are gonna eat well for a few days. Let's go home and cook it."

Goten popped out of the lake and handed it to Goku. Goten put his gi back on and Goku carried the fish back home. Both father & son got home. Goku stayed outside and cooked the fish while Goten went to take a bath. The fish didn't take long to finish cooking. Goku finish cooking the fish and brought some of it in the kitchen. Goten finished his bath and joined his Dad for dinner.

Both finished their dinner and Goten went to bed. Goku stayed awake to finished cleaning up the kitchen and eventually went to bed as well.

* * *

Morning came and both Goku and Goten got their gi's on and headed to Capsule Corp. Goku and Goten decided to rest for the day and just hang out with their friends. Little do they know, something is happening elsewhere.

* * *

Scene shifts to an apartment building elsewhere in West City. Gohan is studying at the table and he hears a knock on the door. Gohan goes and opens the door and Gohan sees an angry Videl.

"O. Hey Videl. Come on in." said Gohan.

"Thanks. I just need to get away from my house. Dad is starting to drive me crazy." Said Videl.

"Is he still bugging you about that girl of his?"

"Yeah. He keeps on bringing her up for every conversation and insist on saying that she is the prettiest girl on the planet. I'm just going insane from just thinking about it."

"Well if you want, you can stay here for a few days and get away. Besides it would be nice to see you more often now."

"True and it does sounds nice. Besides, I bet it gets lonely just living on your own."

"It's not all bad. I am out either at school or at Capsule Corp working with Bulma. I am off this week, so why not. Speaking of which, Dad said him and Goten will be at Capsule Corp for this afternoon. Why not go and visit them." Said Gohan.

"Sounds like fun." Replied Videl.

Both left Gohan's apartment and walked to Capsule Corp. They both got to Capsule Corp and along the way, Gohan stopped and sensed a strong power level.

"What is it Gohan?" said Videl.

"I sense something. Something powerful." Replied Gohan.

"Should we check it out?"

"I will check it out. You stay here. I don't want you to get hurt." Said Gohan as he flew in the direction of the power level.

Gohan flew until he was outside of town and looked around. Just then, a guy appeared infront of Gohan. The guy had huge biceps and had a black singlet with only one strap on. What creeped out Gohan more was the big M in the middle of his forehead.

"So, you're the one with the high-power level." Said Gohan with a serious look.

Just then, Gohan sensed another power level and it was coming from behind him. Gohan turned around and saw another guy. This guy was rather smaller than the other guy. He had some black pants on and a big M on his forehead as well.

"Weren't expecting us, were you human." Said the smaller guy.

"I wasn't expecting someone like you. Your guy's power level is really high." Said Gohan.

"Wish we could say the same about you. You power level isn't high enough. So why don't you just leave right now. We want someone stronger."

"That's where your wrong." Said Gohan as he started to power up.

Gohan's power level started to increase, he even transformed to Super Saiyan.

* * *

Everyone at Capsule Corp sensed Gohan's power level.

"That is Gohan powering up. Guess he is about to fight." Said Goten.

"We need to get over there now." Said Goku.

Goku, Goten, Trunks, Krillan and Vegeta flew from Capsule Corp to Gohan's location as fast as they can.

* * *

The two guys were surprised to see that Gohan's power level has risen a lot. While Gohan was powering up, another two figures were hiding from a far, suppressing their power levels.

"So. Is this powerful enough for you." Said Gohan as he finished powering up.

"Yup indeed. Spopovich! Grab him!" said the small guy.

"Right." Said Spopovich as he jumped towards Gohan, attempting to grab him.

Gohan was about to turn around and defend against Spopovich, but suddenly, he couldn't a muscle and Spopovich got a good grip on Gohan. The other guy walks up to Gohan was an odd device. It was like a kettle pot with a sharp point at the end of it. The smaller guy got to Gohan and stabbed him in his side and it started draining Gohan of his energy. Gohan screamed in pain as he was getting weaker and he couldn't do nothing about it.

The Z-Fighters sensed that Gohan's power level was decreasing so they sped up.

Gohan started to fade as he was so drained of his energy. The device stopped absorbing Gohan's energy and both guys let Gohan go and he fell to the ground and transformed back into his normal form. The guys smiled, and they flew off. Once they left, the other two guys appeared and walked to Gohan to check on him. The Z-Fighters got there and landed near Gohan. Piccolo arrived shortly after he sensed Gohan's power was decreasing.

"Gohan! Are you Ok, what happened?" said Goku.

"He will be fine. My friend, Kibito will heal him. While he's doing that, I'm gonna chase after the people who did this. You can follow me, if you wish, but we need to hurry before we lose them." Said the small purple guy.

"Ok. Piccolo. Can you stay with Gohan until he is better and then you can meet up with us?" Said Goku.

Piccolo nodded and everyone flew off to chase after the assailants. They weren't that far from the two assailants.

"Man, these guys are sure fast. Who are you and why did those guys attack Gohan?" Said Goten.

"Yeah. Explain yourself and why am I sensing something different about your power level?" Said Vegeta.

"Yeah. You power level is oddly familiar. Almost similar to the Grand Kai from Otherworld." Said Goku.

"Well to answer your questions. The reason why my power level is like that of the Grand Kai is because I'm a Kai as well."

Everyone was surprised to hear that.

"Really?! I thought I met all the Kai's while I was in Otherworld." Said Goku.

"Well I don't make my presence know. The Kai's you met have never saw me, just heard some small rumors. The Grand Kai is the only one that knows about me. Well now you guys know as well. Anyways, the guys that attacked Gohan were the fighters that fought in that Tournament of yours a while back. Their names were Spopovich and Yamu." Said the Supreme Kai.

"I remember them now. But what happened to them. They weren't like this at the tournament and they didn't have some evil-like power levels like this before." Said Krillan.

"That's because after the Tournament, they were taken control by a powerful wizard called Babidi. Babidi is using them to steal energy in order to revive Majin Buu."

"Majin Buu?" Said Trunks.

"He is a powerful being created by Babidi's father, Bibidi a long time ago. Bibidi created Majin Buu for the sole purpose to destroy anything and everyone in its path. Majin Buu started eradicating all the planets they can find. Worlds that were habited or empty were destroyed without a second thought. Many galaxies were erased from existence. No one stood a chance to just a monster."

 _"_ _Hhmm. This Majin Buu doesn't seem so tough. We Saiyan's could have finished him off."_ Thought Vegeta.

"Your wrong Vegeta. Majin Buu was a thousand times stronger than the Saiyan's. Their were four other Kai's back then and they were stronger than Frieza. They could have defeated him very easily with one blast." Said Supreme Kai.

Vegeta grunted angerly.

"As strong as we were, Buu managed to defeat us all. I was the only one to survive that day."

"Wow! Intense" said Goku.

 _"_ _Grrr. How long has this Supreme Kai been reading my thoughts."_ Thought Vegeta.

"As time went on, Majin Buu started getting stronger and powerful. So much powerful that Bibidi started to lose control of him. He eventually started to distrust Majin Buu, so he used a spell to seal Majin Buu in a ball and release him whenever Bibidi decide to. He eventually brought Majin Buu here to Earth. Luckily, I managed to defeat Bibidi before he released him. With Majin Buu sealed in that ball, the Earth was safe. That is until, both me and Kibito came back to Earth not that long ago and the ball was gone." Said Supreme Kai.

"So I'm guessing that Majin Buu was not a threat as long as he's sealed away and that Babidi knows the spell as well." Said Goku.

"Indeed. We checked on the ball from time to time and when it was gone, we got worried but relieved since we thought Bibidi was the only one who knew the spell. We were wrong to find out that Babidi knows it as well. We checked around the Earth for a while until we find where ever Babidi kept the Ball. Now, we do have something that could lead us back to Babidi and Majin Buu. Hopefully we can stop Babidi in time before he gives Majin Buu enough energy to be revived." Replied Supreme Kai.

"So that's why they need Gohan's energy." Said Goku

"Correct. Since Buu has been sealed, his power has started to fade and he gets weaker, but with enough energy, he will have enough energy to be released. So we need to hurry and stop Babidi from using all the energy they collected and revive Majin Buu." Replied Supreme Kai.

Everyone nodded and continued following Spopovich and Yamu. Gohan and Kibito managed to catch up with the group and followed the control fighters until they got to a wasteland area with a white house like building popping out of the ground. Spopovich and Yamu landed infront of the building and the group landed on a nearby mountain. Shortly after landing, two people emerged from the building. One was a small little yellow guy, who had a black & light blue outfit, a orange cape on and had a giant M symbol on the front. The other guy was taller. He had red skin, who had a blue outfit with a white & yellow belt and had white boots and cape on. He had a M symbol in the middle of his forehead.

"So is Babidi that tall red guy." Said Goten.

"No. That is Dabura, The King of the Demon World. Babidi is the little small one." Said Supreme Kai.

Yamu and Spopovich walked up to Babidi.

"Welcome back you two. I guess you two managed to get enough energy." Said Babidi.

"Yes we did sir." Said Yamu as he handed Babidi the energy container.

"Thanks a lot for the energy. I can feel a lot of power within the container. How many people did you get?" said Dabura.

"We managed to get energy from a few people, but we got most of the energy from one powerful human. We would have gotten more, but he was taped out. Not the person we were looking for, but he was just as strong." Said Yamu.

"Really? That is interesting. Well you did manage to bring some people along with you. Let's bring them in and we can get the rest of their energy." Said Babidi.

"Well they won't come in with the Supreme Kai telling them. We need to make them come in and we can separate them and absorb their energy." Said Dabura.

"Well Dabura. Get them in here and we can start from there. Yamu and Spopovich, you can help out with level 1." Said Babidi.

Dabura nodded. Babidi, Spopovich and Yamu walked in the building while Dabura stayed outside.

The Z-Fighters were curious as to what is going on.

"What is that Dabura guy doing?" Said Goten.

Supreme Kai stared at Dabura and waited for his next move. Just then Dabura, turned his head a bit and smiled big. Everyone's expression changed.

"He knows we are now!" Said Vegeta.

Dabura teleported and reappeared infront of Kibito with his hand in his face. Dabura's hand formed a red ki and blasted Kibito, which destroyed him and he was gone. Dabura then flew more up and he spit his saliva at Krillan and Piccolo. They started turning to stone until they were in a statue-like state.

"What is happening to them?" Said Trunks.

"I should have warned them to watch out for Dabura's powers. He has the power to turn people to stone with his spit. They won't be turned back until we defeat Dabura." Said Supreme Kai.

"That will be easy to do." Said Gohan.

"Well let's see what you got then. I'll be waiting for you fool." Said Dabura.

Dabura flew back to the building.

"Alright. Time to beat some monster butt." Said Goten.

"Yeah." Said Trunks.

"No. You two need to stay here while we go and face Dabura and Babidi. I don't want you guys to get involved in this battle. It could get very dangerous." Said Goku.

"But Dad. We are plenty of strong to handle ourselves." Said Goten.

"It's a good idea. We don't want Dabura to use that trick on you guys or use you as leverage." Said Gohan.

Goten tried again to convince his Dad he wants to go, but he knew he was gonna lose this argument.

"Ok. We will wait out here, but if things get serious, me and Trunks will go in there and help out." Said Goten.

"Ok. Deal." Said Goku.

Goku ruffled Goten's hair and everyone, but Goten and Trunks went to the small building.

* * *

Dabura entered the room with Babidi, Yamu, Spopovich and the sealed ball.

"They are coming in now." Said Dabura.

"Splendid. Sent Pui-Pui to level 1 and have him get enough energy out of them."

"Well not everyone is coming. Two other strong power levels are still outside." Said Yamu as he looked at the ball.

"Well we can't have that now can we. Yamu and Spopovich. You get the energy from them. As long as you fight them, the energy will come to the seal." Said Babidi.

Yamu and Spopovich nodded and went through the back door. Once they were gone, Dabura and Babidi walked to the ball and Babidi injected all the energy in the container to the ball. The meter said it was half full.

"I'm impressed. It's only half way full. This is incredible. Majin Buu will be revived soon enough and with Pui-Pui dealing with one group while those two deal with the rest, he will be strong enough to take on anyone, even strong enough to destroy that annoying Kai." Said Babidi with a evil smile on his face.

"Well those two outside seem to be stronger than we expected." Said Dabura.

"Why do you say that?"

"I can't explain it, but I feel something strange coming from one of them."

"Well we can worry about that later. Let's deal with these people first."

* * *

 **I'm surprised I managed to finish this story within two days. Then again, I was into this story and managed to finish this long chapter. The next chapter will be up soon. Maybe by Friday since I'm on a good role.**

 **Also, I might do a new story. I been thinking about doing a Pokemon or Yugioh 5d's fanfiction story. Haven't decided yet, but I will continue on with this story as I promised I would work on it.**

 **And I changed Yamu up a bit. He seems he can make a great villain or second in command. Plus, keeping Yamu and Spopovich a live for now is a great set up for the future chapter.**

 **Again, Sorry I was gone and I didn't do anything to this story for a long time.**

 **Review Please**


	13. Buu's Revival - It all starts

**Another Chapter done very quickly. To be honest, I don't exactly like how the show made the Babidi Saga feel so long. I decided to make it shorter and more interesting. Hope it turns out great.**

 **Also, I do plan on doing a Pokemon Fanfiction story in the story. Maybe after I'm finished with this story. Who know. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Supreme Kai, Goku, Gohan and Vegeta enter the ship and they fly down to Level 1. Just then, the hatch they came through, shut tight.

"Seems they closed the door behind us." Said Gohan.

"This room is intended to keep us here until we defeat the enemy within this room. The only way out is to keep going forward until we get to Babidi." Said Supreme Kai.

"Well that should be easy considering that Spopovich and Yamu weren't that strong when we chased them here. If Babidi's men are just as strong as they are, we will have no problem at all." Said Goku.

"I wouldn't underestimate Babidi. Once he takes control of a person, he can harness their inner evil and use it to power up their energy. Yamu and Spopovich were really weak one second, now they are hundred times stronger than before." Replied Supreme Kai.

"He is right you know."

Everyone looked around to figure out where that voice was coming from and they found out it belong to the creature that appeared from behind the door. The creature had pure green eyes and his head was white and it resembled that of Frieza's third form with a big M on the front of his forehead. He had a black jumpsuit with a white armor chest plate on. It had two white spikes sticking out from behind his back. He also had white gloves and boots on.

"So who the hell are you?" said Vegeta.

"That is Pui-Pui. He is one of Babidi's strongest henchman." Said Supreme Kai.

"That is also correct and I intend to finish you all off, but Master Babidi wants me to inflict as much damage to you fools as possible and for every energy that you lose will be absorbed in this room and will be transferred to Majin Buu."

"Well then that won't be a problem at all since you won't be able to land a hand on me." Said Vegeta.

"Well that is a funny joke considering that you are dealing with a powerful force and dealing with me, death is a certainty. HAHAHA!" Shouted Pui-Pui.

"Huh. What an annoying pest." Said Vegeta as he teleported and appeared across from Pui-Pui.

* * *

Back outside of the ship, up in the mountains. Goten and Trunks are sitting on the ground, just throwing rocks and drawing in the dirt.

"MAN! This is boring. Why didn't the adults let us go in there with them. We could handle anything that Babidi guy can throw at us. After all, we were training this entire time. Now we won't be able to test that against the enemy." Said an angrily Trunks.

"I guess so, but Dad wants us to be out here and away from the enemy. His energy may have been low, but that Dabura guy was indeed strong." Said Goten.

"Whatever. That Dabura guy didn't look that strong. My dad can beat him easily. Even I can as well."

"Maybe so, but we don't know if he has any other tricks up his sleeve. His stone-spit trick was a surprise." Said Goten as he looked at Krillan and Piccolo.

Trunks just started getting angrier at the thought of Dabura being stronger than he his letting on. In the distance, Yamu and Spopovich were outside, suppressing their power levels.

"Let's just go over there and take all their energy while they don't expect it." Said Spopovich

"Not now Spopovich. We are gonna wait for the right moment to do so. If we go over and fight them now, we will be at a disadvantage since they will see us coming. Let's just wait. Besides, I want to wait to see what this thing can really do." Replied Yamu.

Yamu pulled out a device that was similar to Babidi's energy absorber machine, but it was smaller and didn't have the long spike at the end of it.

"What is that things?" Said Spopovich.

"Hehe. I grabbed this device from while Dabura and Babidi were talking earlier. This device is similar to the energy absorbing machine that is used to transfer the energy to Majin Buu. Whenever Majin Buu gets energy from those fighters or from Babidi's henchmen, the energy will also come to this device and we can use it to power us up." Said Yamu.

"What if Babidi finds out? He will destroy us for interrupting Majin Buu's revival process."

"He won't notice a thing. Even if he does, we will be getting more energy from the fighters inside and from those kids. So losing some energy isn't gonna hurt. Besides, I also tired of being a weakling. With this, I will be so much more powerful that I can destroy all these fools easily and Majin Buu will have tons of energy for his revived."

Yamu and Spopovich just stayed put and waited.

* * *

Back inside the ship at the bottom level. Dabura and Babidi are watching the fight between Pui-Pui and Vegeta through the orb.

"Pui-Pui can't even land a hit on this fighter. He keeps on blocking all of his attacks." Said Babidi.

"So why not give him an advantage. Let's teleport them to planet Zoon. The increased gravity will give Pui-Pui the upper hand." Said Dabura.

"Seems like a great idea indeed considering we haven't got a single bit of energy from that fighter."

Babidi raised his hand and started channeling his magic powers.

"PAPARAPAPA!"

* * *

Just then, the Z-Fighters and Pui-Pui were teleported from the ship and to a desolate and sandy like planet. The sky was a mixture of black and dark red and you could see some planet in the distance.

"Hey! Where are we?" Said Gohan.

"We got teleported to a planet that will give Pui-Pui the advantage. Vegeta doesn't stand a chance." Said Supreme Kai.

"I wouldn't say that." Said Goku.

"Hehehe. Welcome to my home planet and my home planet is indeed different because of the gravity. It 10x stronger than the Planet Earth's gravity." Said Pui-Pui as he picked up a stone and dropped it to show off the increase gravity.

"Well than that's not a problem. If this planet's gravity was 500x stronger or more than you would stand a chance. But with 10, I don't even feel it." Replied Vegeta.

Pui-Pui was surprised to hear that, but he still charged Vegeta with a punch. Vegeta managed to block it and started throwing some punches and kicks to Pui-Pui until Vegeta decided to end this fight quickly by appearing infront of Pui-Pui and placing his hands on Pui-Pui's chest. Vegeta's hands started forming a ki and Vegeta blasted Pui-Pui until he was nothing but dust.

* * *

Outside the ship, the device started vibrating in Yamu's hand. Yamu checked the device and saw that the energy meter was raisin up a bit.

"Guess someone from Level 1 has been defeated and by the look of it, it was Pui-Pui. I knew he was nothing but talk." Said Yamu.

"So is it the perfect time to attack those brats?" Said Spopovich.

"I think we should wait a bit longer. If we fight them now, we would be defeated quickly things. Pui-Pui made that exact same mistake and underestimated the enemy. We need this device to be fill up a bit more just in case things get heated while we face those brats and since one of them has a very power energy within them, we need to have a backup plan." Replied Yamu.

Spopovich nodded. Yamu put the device in his pocket and continued to wait.

* * *

Back in the ship, everyone got teleported back to the ship and the ground floor started to open. Everyone jumped in and went down to Level 2. They got to the floor and the floor was the exact same as the previous level.

"Grrr. Pui-Pui was defeated so quickly. He didn't even get a single bit of energy from that fight." Said Babidi.

"O well. Now they are at Level 2 and no doubt about it, we will be getting some energy out of them." Said Dabura.

"Indeed. Send someone to get Yakon."

Dabura nodded and sent a minion to Yakon's chamber. 30mins later, Yakon left his chamber and appeared at Level 2. (The fight between Goku and Yakon was the same from the show, so I decided to skip it to the point Yakon was defeated).

Yakon absorbed so much energy that he exploded. But outside, Yamu pulled out the devices and it was half way full. Yamu laughed a bit knowing that the next fighter was defeated.

"These fighters are stronger than they look. Managed to defeat Pui-Pui and Yakon very easily. Even though Majin Buu didn't get any energy from those fights, this device did collect all their energy and it's almost full. Soon, we will be so strong that we might not even need Buu to concur this world… It is time to fight those brats and get the rest of the energy. I got the purple headed one" Said Yamu.

"Alright. Finally."

* * *

Goten and Trunks were still sitting on top of the mountain until Trunks got up and started walking.

"Where are you going Trunks?" said Goten.

"I'm going down there and gonna help out. I'm tired of waiting. I want to fight and show the adults on what I can do." Said Trunks.

"But we were told to wait." Said Goten as he was standing up to stop Trunks.

"Do you want to show your dad and brother, what you can do, show them how powerful you gotten?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to disobey my dad's orders."

"What's the worst thing he's gonna do to you if you do? Hit you like your mom did."

Goten got a chill up his spine and started remembering the times he supposedly disobeyed his mom's orders. Goten never really did anything wrong. He would always listen, just his mom loved to change her mind and make it like it was his fault.

"Look you can stay here and wait, but I'm gonna go and nothing is gonna stop me." Said Trunks.

Goten didn't say anything. He just let Trunks go.

Trunks just shook his head and started flying to the ship. As Trunks was flying to the ship, Spopovich appeared in front of him and punched Trunks to the ground. Trunks hit the ground hard and started rubbing his cheek.

"What the hell?" said Trunks.

"Before you can go inside the ship, you'll have to face me first." Said Spopovich.

"Fine with me." Said Trunks.

"Hold on Trunks! I'm coming!" said Goten

Goten ran to the edge of the mountain and then he stopped when Yamu appeared infront of him with his arms crossed.

"Where do you think you're going? Your gonna stay right there and wait like a good boy." Said Yamu.

"Don't think so. I'm gonna help my friend. Now move out of my way." Replied Goten.

"Well in order to help your friend, you need to get passed me first and trust me, that will be difficult."

"Don't thinks so. I been training a lot and I'm stronger than you think."

"I'm the same way." Said Yamu as he lowered his arms.

Both Spopovich and Yamu started powering up. Both were surrounded by purple energy and their power levels started increasing. Goten and Trunks were surprised at how high their power levels were.

"Well now this will be interesting indeed." Said Trunks.

Trunks got on his feet and started to power up. Goten decided to do the same. Both Goten and Trunks powered up and transformed into Super Saiyans. Everyone has powered up as high as they can.

"Now it's time to fight and take all your energy." Said Yamu.

Goten and Trunks got into their fighting stance and prepared to fight Yamu and Spopovich.

* * *

Back in the ship at Level 3. Everyone started sensing some high-power levels and they were coming from above them.

"Wow. Do you guys feel that too?" Said Gohan.

"Yeah. They are coming from above us…Those are Goten and Trunks's power levels and two more power levels. Those are similar to those two guys we chased. We need to help them." Said Goku.

"But the hatch above us are shut tight. We can't open them." Said Supreme Kai.

"We can if we blast the hatch." Said Vegeta.

"No we can't. If we do that, the sudden shock can revive Majin Buu and we will be in bigger trouble." Said Supreme Kai.

"He's right you know." Said an evil like voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Dabura exiting out from the chamber.

"You can destroy the door if you want, but the energy you inflict on the ship will be transferred to Majin Buu and he will be resurrected before you even get outside. Besides, even if that's your plan, I won't let that happen. In order for you to get out of here, is to get through me." Said Dabura.

"Fine with me. Since I haven't fought yet. I will fight you and once you are defeated, we will be able to save my brother and Trunks." Said Gohan.

Dabura smiled and everyone in the room was teleported to a rocky place that was similar to Earth, but the sky was red.

"Now you have no choice, but to fight. So you three can't sneak off and save those brats from Spopovich and Yamu's wrath." Said Dabura

Everyone got angry at this plan, but Dabura was right. They wanted to sneak out and help them, but now they are stuck until Dabura is defeated.

"Shall we begin your destruction?" Said Dabura.

Gohan nodded and got into a fighting stance.

* * *

 **Done with this chapter. Now working on the other. I hope you guys like it so far. Also, I like having Yamu and Spopovich stay around longer and I made Yamu a bigger threat because he didn't exactly have a good character development. So making him a bigger threat is a good idea especially since he has the device.**

 **Also, I like to say thank you to thewittywhy and GokuLover91 for the review**

 **thewittywhy, I agree with your review and they both do. Plus, it could lead to something in a future chapter. Who knows.**

 **And GokuLover91, I'm happy to be back and writing this story. I miss it a lot.**

 **I do like making Goten a better fighter than how he is displayed in the show. He does deserve better.**

 **Please Review and tell me how you like my version of the Majin Buu arc so far**


	14. Buu's Revival - Tension Escalates

**Another Chapter done. Almost there to Majin Buu's revival. That will be hard to write, but it might be easier when I start writing it.**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Everyone outside of Babidi's ship is now powered up. Goten was against Yamu and Trunks was against Spopovich. Everyone was in their fighting stance, prepared for a fight.

Trunks decided to start things off and flew at Spopovich and threw a right punch. It connected to Spopovich's face and it didn't faze him. Spopovich just smiled and threw a right punch of his own and it connected to Trunks's stomach. Spopovich then used his other arm and elbowed Trunks in the face and Trunks fell to the ground.

"No Trunks!" shouted Goten.

He then flew passed Yamu and went to Trunks. Yamu smiled and teleported and reappear above Goten and kick him to the ground. Goten managed to recover and land on his feet.

"No need to interfere. You have me to deal with and I'm not gonna go easy." Said Yamu.

Goten groaned a bit and got back in his fighting stance. Yamu smiled and charged at Goten. Goten did the same and collided their fists together. Both broke up the collision and took a few steps back from each other.

Yamu just smiled and quickly raised his hand up and fired a ki blast at Goten. Goten managed to dodge it, but before he could react, Yamu connected his foot to Goten's face and Goten went down to the ground. Yamu chuckled a bit.

"If this is all I'm facing, then this will be over very fast."

Goten got on his feet and wiped off the blood from his mouth.

"That was a dirty trick. You only got me when I wasn't looking, but now, I'm ready for anything." Said a confident Goten.

"We'll just see about that." Replied Yamu.

* * *

Back in the ship, well at a different location, Gohan and Dabura were fighting. They were trading some punches and kicks and collided each blow with each other.

Goku, Vegeta, and Supreme Kai were watching and Vegeta was the only one getting mad

"This is absurd. Kakarot, your son is a disgrace." Said Vegeta.

"He isn't done yet. He is just warming up." Replied Goku.

"O please. Your boy is nearly at him limits and he hasn't come close to beating Dabura. And if you haven't noticed, our brats are dealing with some of Babidi's henchman and they are stronger than we expected."

"Yeah, I know, but they can handle them until we finish off Dabura."

"Don't be an idiot Kakarot. We both know that they can't handle them for long. Their power levels maybe strong, but Babidi's henchman are much stronger. Even if they can hold out for a long time, it wouldn't matter if your oldest son doesn't destroy Dabura. At this rate, our brats are done for."

Goku would have said something, but he knew Vegeta was right. Gohan was at his limit. Gohan powered up to his maximum right away. He wanted to finish off Dabura fast and help his brother, but the way it looks, it doesn't seem to go well as planned. Goku does want Gohan to hurry and finish this fight now. He wants to help out Goten. Ever since he came to Earth and met Goten, he just wanted to stay with him and protect him. He did the same for Gohan whenever he can and he loved that. Since Gohan has a new life now, Goku just wants to do the same with Goten.

Vegeta can sense what Goku is feeling and he sympathized with Goku a bit. He wanted to help Trunks as well. Vegeta snapped and started to power up. Both Dabura and Gohan stopped fighting and looked at Vegeta.

"Seems like your friend is tired of waiting." Said Dabura.

Gohan grunted a bit, but it's not like he can tell Vegeta to stay out of this.

* * *

Back outside. Both Trunks and Spopovich were in the air, firing ki blasts at each other and none connected since both of them were deflecting the blasts. Goten and Yamu were trading punches and blocking the attacks.

Trunks fire a powerful ki blast and Spopovich deflected it and smiled big.

"Come on Kid. This is starting to get boring. I thought you would be a challenge." Said Spopovich.

Trunks started to get mad at that comment.

"Well if you want a challenge, then I will give you a challenge."

Trunks started to power up. His power level started to increase higher. Spopovich just waited for Trunks to finish since he wanted a better challenge. Trunks stopped powering up and his golden aura was still surrounding him. Trunks flew at Spopovich and threw a punch. Spopovich managed to block it with his hands, but then Trunks used his other hand to punch Spopovich in the face. This time it actually affected him. Spopovich turned to look at Trunks, but he disappeared. Spopovich looked around and he did sense that Trunks was below him. Spopovich looked down and Trunks uppercut him. He then flew over Spopovich and kicked him in the stomach, sending him down to the ground.

Yamu turned his head to see what was going on, while he wrenched Goten's arm behind his back.

 _'_ _Guess that kid is the one with the powerful energy. Time to put my plan into action.'_ Thought Yamu.

Yamu then turned Goten around and punched him in the stomch hard and Goten fell to his knees while holding his stomach.

Yamu then flew over to the fight to where Trunks and Spopovich are at. Once Yamu got there, he could see that Trunks was punching Spopovich like crazy. Yamu fired a ki blast at Trunks and it hit him in the back. He then flew all the way to Trunks and grabbed both his arms and wrenched them behind his back. Spopovich recovered and he delivered a powerful punch to Trunks's stomach. Trunks got the wind knocked out of him and he was stuck since he couldn't break out of Yamu's grip.

Goten managed to get on his feet and saw that Trunks was getting doubled team. Goten got a bit mad and powered up. He then flew towards the others.

Trunks was still getting beat up and he was losing power with each blow he received. Yamu snickered at Trunks because of how much energy he was getting. He knew Majin Buu was getting some as well, but since he had the energy transfer device in his pocket, he was getting most of it.

Yamu's reaction changed from excitement to surprising because he felt something coming at him. He turned his head enough for Goten to kick him in the side of the face and he let go of Trunks and went flying to a nearby mountain. Trunks flopped to the ground and transformed back to his normal state.

Goten stood in front of Trunks, facing Spopovich with a serious look (Like his father usually does when facing an enemy). Spopovich just laughed a bit.

"Guess it's your turn now pipsqueak." Said Spopovich.

"Bring it on ugly." Replied Goten.

Spopovich got mad at that remark and charged at Goten. As Spopovich swung his fist at Goten, he disappeared. Spopovich was looking for Goten.

"Up here big head." Shouted Goten, who was high in the air.

Spopovich got a bit angrier and flew in the air at Goten.

* * *

Vegeta powered up as high as he can without transforming since he can probably handle Dabura without being a Super Saiyan. Vegeta then shot to the sky and was next to Gohan.

"Now you're dealing with me, you red face freak!" Shouted Vegeta.

"No Vegeta. This is my fight. Stay out of this!" replied Gohan.

Vegeta then grabbed the front of Gohan's shirt and made him look him in the eyes.

"You are not in charge here. You are nothing more than a disappointment." Said Vegeta.

"No, I'm not. I can defeat him." Replied Gohan.

"NO, YOU CAN'T. Have you not been paying attention as to what he's doing? He is toying with you. He is not even fighting you at his full power and you are at your limit. You been wasting our time by trying to defeat this fool… you haven't even damage him and have you forgotten, we have somewhere else to be right now. Your damn brother and Trunks are in trouble and you been playing around. Maybe if you kept up your training instead of going out on dates then maybe you would have stand a chance. Seems like I'm the only one who has the power to defeat Dabura and soon Majin Buu. When I'm finished here, you and Kakarot should just take the brats and leave because all of you are not even a match against something powerful."

Gohan didn't say anything. He was just taking in all the words Vegeta was saying and realized he was right. Gohan looked down in disappointment while Dabura was just floating there with a big smile on his face, realizing something.

 _'_ _Interesting. This fighter seems to have some great evil intensions in him. We can use that to accomplish our goal and resurrect Majin Buu.'_ Thought Dabura.

Dabura then closed his eyes and to communicate with Babidi.

 _'_ _Master Babidi. I have made a great discovery.'_

* * *

Back in the ship on the main floor.

"What is it Dabura? I hope it's something worth talking to me about instead of defeating those two idiots." Said Babidi.

"Trust me when I say this, this is something worth considering. Bring us back to the ship."

"Alright fine. PAPARAPAPA!"

With that said, everyone teleported from the unknown world, back to the ship at level 3. Everyone was curious as to why they came back. They looked over and saw Dabura opening the chamber door.

"To answer your question, we have come back to the ship, so we can prepare our other fighter for battle. Seems like he is despite for a fight and it would be good to give him a chance." Said Dabura as he entered the door and it closed behind.

"WAIT!" Shouted Gohan. "What does he mean by preparing our other fighter for battle?"

"I have no idea. Dabura is the only strong fighter Babidi has. I'm just as curious as you." Said the Supreme Kai.

* * *

Goten and Spopovich are battling it out in the air. Trunks managed to get to his feet. He is still feeling the effects of the beating he received earlier.

Spopovich was throwing punches and Goten is dodging them. Spopovich throws a right punch and Goten flies above his fist. He then swift kick's Spopovich in the face. Spopovich goes flying in one direction. Goten then flies over and hammerfist him to the ground. Spopovich hits the ground all hard, creating a crater. Goten then fires a power blue ki blast into the crater and it explodes on impact.

Goten flies all the way back down to the ground. Spopovich bursts out from the crater, all pissed off.

"Grr…How…Dare you…you brat. Now I'm done playing around. You're done." Said Spopovich.

Spopovich then lifts up his right hand and forming a purple ki blast. The ki blast started getting bigger and more powerful. He is putting all of his energy into this ki, hoping to finish the job in one shot.

Goten realizes what he was doing and he then gets into a very familiar pose. Goten cupped his hands, moved them to his right side and starts concentrating his energy. A light blue ki forms in his hands.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me!"

Spopovich gathered all the energy he had into the ki and then fires it at Goten.

"HAAAAAA!" Shouted Goten as he fires his father's signature beam.

Both beams eventually collided with each other and a beam struggle happens. Both tried their best to overwhelm the other, but overall, it was a tie.

After a while, Spopovich's beam started to move more towards Goten. Goten knew he needed to put more energy into his beam, but for some reason, his energy wasn't going any higher. Goten closed his eyes and hoped he can channel more energy to his beam.

"Hehe. Seems you are losing this battle. Soon you are gonna be finished. After you're threw, I'm gonna go for your friend. I won't destroy him like I'm gonna do to you. I'm gonna torture him slowly and he will know that this could have been prevented if you were more powerful instead of being a weak, useless brat." Shouted Spopovich.

Goten's eyes then snapped. Once, he heard that, he started remembering his mom. It was odd considering that he hasn't thought of his mom in a long time. He started remembering all the times she beaten him, humiliated him, and remembered all the horrible stuff she has said. The beatings and humiliations weren't as bad, but the stuff she said hurt more than anything.

After he remembered everything horrible from his past, his golden aura started to flare out like crazy, his hairs on his head and tail, spiked outward and his power level sky rocketed to a whole new level. His mind was like flashing images through his head like crazy and his anger started making him more powerful.

Goten channeled all the extra energy into his beam and it started to push back Spopovich's beam. Spopovich was surprised that he was starting to lose. He tried to use more energy, but all of his energy was used up in this one blast.

Goten's beam kept pushing until his beam cancelled out Spopovich's beam and it went straight at Spopovich. Spopovich couldn't move, all he could do was see his demise. The beam hit Spopovich and Spopovich was engulfed in the beam. He started to disappear and eventually, he was gone.

The beam kept on going until it hit a mountain and it exploded on impact.

Trunks was staring at Goten in shock because he was surprised to see that Goten was now an ascended Super Saiyan (SSJ 2), but more surprised that Goten's energy was similar to what had happened at the World Tournament, when he last snapped (a/n: He doesn't know that Goten snapped before when he was training with Goku. I think back in chapter 9 I believe.)

Goten turned around and looked at Trunks. Trunks was scarred now because he looked at Goten in the eyes and they were filled with hatred and anger.

"Huh? Goten. Are you ok?" Said a concerned Trunks.

Goten didn't answer.

"O no. Not again. This time, I can't defend myself to his new form. But I guess it's worth a try."

Trunks powered up and transformed back into Super Saiyan. Goten got a smirk on his face. Trunks got into a fighting stance and prepared for the worse.

* * *

 **Intense. Things are starting to escalate. Goten has reached his dark side again. Soon the next chapter will come out and you will see how that turns out.**

 **Also, A bit harsh words from Vegeta and Spopovich, but o well. Seemed to work well in that situation. Everyone knows that Vegeta has said harsh words before and as for Spopovich, he was always a mean muscle head. O well, he's gone now, but the real enemy is still to come. Don't know if Majin Buu will be in the next chapter or the next two or three. Won't know until I start writing I guess lol.**

 **Review and tell me how this is going so far. Thanks**


End file.
